I Will Find You
by EllieCullen0413
Summary: SUMMARY UPDATE -chapter 15- : The Cullens have been betrayed in the darkest possible way by someone they all considered family. Can they pull themselves together to once again stand against the Volturi? Will the one who betrayed them stand with them?
1. Toby

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's characters.**

**I thought of this story when I was considering what would happen if Edward never came back when he ran away in Twilight. I thought about what i would do 'if i was Bella...' But instead of re-writing the original story, I thought I'd take that idea and use it somewhere else. I hope you enjoy it :) EllieCullen0413 xxx**

My name is Toby Cullen-Black. My mother is Renesmee Cullen and my father is Jacob Black. I have a twin sister called Joy. My mother, became pregnant about eighteen years ago... "with a litter" my great-uncle Emmet said. But unlike her mother – my mum went through a very normal pregnancy and birth. However, the years that followed weren't exactly usual. My sister and myself appeared to have adopted very separate genes from our parents. I took after my mother and grandparents. I was born with many vampire tendencies, much more than my mum even though I grew in the same way she did when she was a child. I am now seventeen, but have looked like this for the last eight years. But, I don't sleep, my heart doesn't beat and I'm just as strong and fast as the rest of my family. My sister however, took after my father. She grew and aged at a normal rate for any other child. As soon as she reached puberty, her body – and DNA – changed, and she became a shape shifter, just like my father. It was rather _weird_ having a twin sister who once looked almost a decade younger than you. But then I suppose my family isn't exactly normal.

Today is our first day as sophomores at the local high-school. I am in the same year as the majority of my family. Joy, Edward, Bella, Alice, my dad and my mum... not many people can say that. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett are in the year above. I am still struggling with my thirst and this is only the second year that I have attended a public school with my family. My sister however, has been in school since kindergarten... there was never any need to keep her out of school. She doesn't hunt, she doesn't feed on blood. She lives a very normal life compared to the rest of us. Something that we are all jealous of – even if no one admits it.

However, one thing she doesn't have, and never will have, is an ability. I'm very lucky to possess one, but as Carlisle told me once, it isn't shocking when you look at the abilities of my biological parents and grandparents. My ability is a mixture of my mothers and my grandfather – Edward. I can read minds of people who are in a close proximity of where I am standing, but I can choose when to do that - turn it off and turn it on. I can also place my thoughts into someone else's mind – similar to my mother, but I don't have to have contact with them. Not in a controlling way – just if I want to communicate with someone without anyone else knowing.

A gust of wind just blew past my face, bringing with it a delicious smell of human blood. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes enjoying the aroma, wondering what it would be like to have that blood on my lips, on my tongue, down my throat. I heard a low growl build in my throat, my muscles tensed and venom built in my mouth. Joy held onto my hand tightly having probably registering my reaction. Her grip was powerful enough to keep me beside her, as long as I didn't fully give into the instinct pulling me towards the beautiful smell emanating from some stranger.

_Thank you, _I thought towards her.

She smiled back delicately. _You're welcome, _she replied.

We both walked to our lockers to collect our new timetables for the year. After a quick glance at her timetable I memorised which classes she had, which rooms she was in and which ones were the same as mine.

"The majority of our lessons are the same," I said a split second after she unfolded the piece of paper. "We're in different classes for Spanish and Calculus."

She laughed a musical laugh, reminding me of Mum. "Give me a chance to look won't you!" I smiled slightly and she laughed again. I listened to her thoughts instead of asking her what she was thinking.

_He looks so much like Edward when he does that._ I rolled my eyes. Esme never stopped telling how much I looked like my biological grandfather, who just happened to look the same age as me. If it wasn't for the difference of our skin pigmentation then we could have easily passed as twins.

"You guys are with me first!" Alice said as she bounced towards us. Of course she probably knew her timetable a few months ago, as soon as it had been first written. She held Joy's hand and pulled her towards the direction of where we were heading. As she turned she caught my eye and held her gaze for a split second more than normal – her way of saying 'I've got something to say... privately.' I listened intently, but I could guess what she was probably going to say.

_Are you ok? I caught a glimpse of something happening when the wind changed direction, but by then it was too late and you had already caught onto the... scent._

I sighed to myself, _yeah I'm ok. Joy was there to keep me in check. _

_Ok, let us know if you're struggling though. You're still young Toby, no-one expects you to be able to control you're thirst as well as you are doing. _Her thoughts drifted off slightly to Jasper and the struggles he went through, and then the struggle that each of us go through every day. Then she thought about Carlisle, and she tried to predict when she would be as strong as him. I saw her attempt to look into the future, but she failed. She caught me looking at her still and she smiled. _Suppose that none of us can really fight what we are._

_It just might not be set in stone yet, Alice. You know that. It took Carlisle over two- hundred years to master his control. _

_My point still stands though, if you need to just get out – do._

The way she said that made me wonder if she had seen anything. I checked her thoughts.

_It might not happen, Toby. It was blurry, so I don't know if it will happen, or if it does - when. But be careful. Pace yourself, ok. I'll keep an eye out. _

And with that final sentence I saw her vision. Despite the cloudiness of the vision, I could see it was me, running through the forest located close to the school. Running. Running as fast as I have ever run before. My hands bloody and my throat burning... aching... aching for more?


	2. Monster

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's characters.**

It has been three weeks since Alice showed me her vision. At the time it had petrified me – would I really let down my family by attacking someone so close to school? The days that followed consisted of me not breathing unless I needed to communicate to someone outside of the family; but I avoided that as much as I could. However, I soon got tired of that. It was uncomfortable and such a hassle. Since then there have been no problems, no close calls, and no temptations. I felt that I was doing well, but every now and again I saw Alice looking in my direction suggesting that I wasn't out of the woods just yet.

Emmett suddenly kicked me under the table... this was _his _way of saying that I needed to listen to him.

_Dude, stop stressing! It happens – just 'cus Alice has seen it doesn't mean it will happen... and even if it does – no worries! You wouldn't be the first one..._

He stopped sharply when Edward clipped him around the ear.

"Sorry! Was just saying..." Emmett whispered to Edward softly so no one else could hear.

The bell rang and we all made our way to our next classes. Bella, Edward and I had chemistry together. As we walked into the classroom we made our way to the two empty benches where we always sat away from everyone else. I sat at the bench in front of Bella and Edward and was grateful for the harsh smell of chemicals in the room which drowned out the smell of the humans. As the lesson was about to start, a young girl fumbled into the room. I wouldn't have noticed her entrance if it were not for the fact that the only seat left in the room was next to me. Once again, I blessed the smell of the flammable liquids on the benches.

She sat next to me and laid her bags and books on our table with a loud bang. Most of the other students in the class turned to face her as the blood rushed to the surface of her cheeks. I looked away quickly keeping my mind off it.

She looked at me and smiled. "Sorry." She whispered.

I smiled gently, "First day?" I asked her, trying to be polite. "I haven't seen you in this class before."

"Yeah, I moved here this weekend. My dad's job meant we had to move." She said timidly. She held her hand out, "I'm Sara, by the way."

I looked at her tiny, fragile hand, knowing that I wouldn't be able to touch it. I pulled my hand to my face and pretended to cough into it – hoping that this would put her off from wanting to shake it. "Toby." I replied, simply, without turning my head in her direction and hoping that I wouldn't have to talk to her much for the rest of the year.

She laughed ironically to herself. "Nice to meet you then, I guess." She said as she too looked away.

The lesson proceeded to look at the chemical properties of flammable liquids. The Bunsen burners were on for the majority of the lesson, making the temperature raise slightly.

"Right then, let's see..." The teacher began. "Who can tell me what the auto ignition temperature for ethanol is? Sara, isn't it?"

"Um yes Sir. Um." She seemed to be taken off guard. She kept stuttering as she flicked through her text book. I could hear her heartbeat racing. She moved onto her next text book, but while doing so knocked over the still alight Bunsen burner and flammable liquid with the previous one. The hot flame soon set alight to the soggy text book. I grabbed the nearest fire hydrant and let the foam pour over the small flames sending some smoke around the classroom.

The mixture of screams and laughter stopped and Sara once again blushed at the faces looking in her direction.

"Thank you Toby." The teacher said, whipping his glasses frame clean from the sweat that had protruded off his forehead. "And Sara, why don't you just open a window... before the smoke sets off the fire alarms."

"Yes, Sir. I'm – I'm sorry." She stuttered. I tried to stop myself from laughing as she stumbled towards the window.

It all happened rather quickly after that. Sara had opened the window and before she had chance to turn a huge gust of wind blew through her hair, turning the pages of her text books situated next to me. The wind seemed to plunge itself down my throat and into my lungs bringing boiling venom to my mouth. Her mouthwatering scent was unlike any I had ever smelt before. It scorched my nose and my muscles tensed to pounce on my pray who hadn't even turned to face me yet – and nor would she. She would never know who her attacker was. Would she even have enough time to register the fact that she was dying? I doubted it. I was completely unaware of anyone else in the room. In the school. In the world! That was until I felt a strong arm holding onto my wrist. It was a very strong grip – too strong. I turned to fight off this competition but saw Edwards golden eyes, staring into mine.

"Go, Toby! Now!" He said.

With the monster inside me temporarily tamed I turned back to the girl at the window. Sara. She had only just turned around. Her cheeks were still fresh with the embarrassment of what had happened. This sight made the venom boil once again and I could feel the monster climbing up my spine to escape and attack this helpless girl. _DO IT DO IT DO IT_ the monster shouted. Once again my muscles tensed and my eyes burned black with thirst.

But instead of moving towards the prey, my body was being pulled away from it. Two strong arms pulling me away from my delicious meal. I needed to get into their mind – my best chance of fighting them off.

_Come on Toby, LISTEN TO ME! Clear your head. Do not breathe! Hold your breath, hold your breath. Come with me. Relax, it's just me. _

I let the gentle voice of Edward take me away. My head started to clear and my vision started to return. And with it the realisation of what I had just done.

"What you nearly did." Edward corrected, still pulling me towards the direction of the parking lot. "Just forget about it, don't even think about it. We'll just get you some fresh air."

But I couldn't forget about it. The scent had etched itself into my mind forever. But that was bearable. The one thing that was haunting me was the look of Sara's eyes as she turned to face me, to face the monster.


	3. Clearer

**disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

A new type of rage was building up inside me now – all of it directed towards myself. I still wasn't breathing as Edward opened the door to the parking lot.

"Alice is here." He said plainly still holding on to the tops of my arms with his tough grip.

"Toby!" Alice called as she slowly walked over towards us. She and Edward exchanged a look. He loosened his grip on my arms as Alice placed her hand softly on my shoulder, rubbing it soothingly. "It's ok now, you can breathe. You won't do anything. We can go hunting now, it won't stop your throat from hurting but it will sooth it enough to take your mind off it. Bella's covered for you both and no one expects you back."

We stopped at Edward's car and I took a slow breath. "Thanks Alice. You can go back to your class if you'd like. I don't want things to look too suspicious."

"I know. I just wanted to say sorry. I didn't see it. I only saw Edward bringing you out here. I was looking for... something else."

"You mean, your vision from the other week... this wasn't it?"

She shook her head slowly. "No. I think this was just a freak accident. But..." She paused and looked at Edward. He looked away and got into the car to start the engine. I looked into her mind to see for myself the vision she was sharing with Edward. It was the same as before, but much, _much _clearer. Me running through the forest. Blood on my hands, taunting me with its scent. The scent that I now recognised. The scent that I would never be able to forget. It was obvious now. The vision was blurry before because what was needed to become true had not happened yet – I had not met Sara, and did not know of her delicious aroma. But now I have – and with this the vision becomes complete. So clear that it might as well have been set in stone.

"I have to go..." I whispered so low that I would have been surprised if Alice had even heard it.

"I know." She said, placing my hands on the side of her head. With that I saw myself, in my car driving away. Driving through snow. Alaska possibly? "I'll miss you." She said. "You're mother is going to go crazy, you realise!"

"I'll wait, until everyone is home." I said as I got into the car.

Alice suddenly shut her eyes and her forehead creased slightly. "Go. Now. Get in the car."

I climbed in quickly and shut the door just before Edward started to drive off. I looked in the direction of Alice's gaze and saw Sara run out of the nearest door. As soon as she saw Edward and me driving away she stopped, seemingly defeated. She placed her hands on her waist, panting heavily. Her hair was blowing beautifully in the wind, brushing against her delicate face, neck and shoulders. I couldn't take my eyes away from the face of the girl I had betrayed. I couldn't help it... I needed to know what she was thinking.

_Don't leave. _She thought, repeatedly.

Edward laughed to himself once, and turned his head towards me slightly. "Looks like history does repeat itself." He said.

I knew he was talking about his and Bella's early relationship- when she was still human.

"Don't be ridiculous." I replied.

He laughed. "You like her."

"I like the smell of her blood!" I blurted out without thinking about how dark it sounded.

Edward laughed again but didn't acknowledge it. "She likes you."

"Shut up!"

"You obviously weren't listening to her thoughts earlier then."

"No! Because I'm not a Peeping Tom like you!"

"Oh dear, so much angst." He said patronisingly. "Look...If there is one person on this planet who can understand what is going on, it's me. So I don't blame you for wanting to get away. I know the danger that you put her in by staying, and that danger is not just from yourself. But I also know the sorrow you will put our family in by leaving. You can be strong. It will be very difficult, but you can do it. I'm sure you will."

"Are you suggesting that I should stay here? Knowing that her blood – sorry, knowing that she is so close." I asked, shocked by his response.

"Not exactly. The break will do you good. But just don't stay away for long. Confront your fears. Confront yourself."

There was a short pause. I thought about it. Thought about what it would be like to sit next to her every day.

"I couldn't. No matter how much I tried. I just couldn't. I'm not as _practiced _as you were when you went through this with Bella. I'm still..." I hated this word, because it didn't feel like it. "... young."

"I know, but you don't understand..." He said pulling over into the lane that leads to our favourite hunting spot and turning off the engine. "If you don't come back, she will find you."

**(an: sorry its a shorter chapter... just felt right to stop it there.)**


	4. Torn

**disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of its characters**

**heres a longer chapter to maker up for the last one. thankyou to everyone who has read this story - your the reason why i write. hope you enjoy this next addition :) ellie xxxx**

Edward and myself had been hunting in silence for the past four hours. I really couldn't bring myself to talk to him – to say anything. Not that Edward probably minded, I'm sure he was just listening to what I was thinking. Edward's words were still running through my mind as we pulled up to the house.

***

_"If you don't come back – she will find you."_

_"What? What do you mean?" The engine purred to a stop._

_Edward sighed a deep, un-needed sigh. "Alice has seen it now – and I could see Sara's plans in her thoughts. She knew something was not right, she knows you're... _different. _She is convinced that she is the reason for your sudden disappearance..." He stopped and laughed, "Guess Bella never was a fantastic liar – especially to someone's face. She's planning to go and find you if you don't come back to school tomorrow. Alice has seen a very, _very _foggy image of her with you... suggesting that she might just be successful. She will find you."_

_That will probably be just before I kill her then. _

_Edward answered my thought. "The future is not set in stone, Toby. Even if you think it may look like that. You can't let that be the case – you can't let her find you, because... well... you were the one who thought it."_

_"What should I do then?" I asked, speaking for the first time since we stopped._

_"The only way to stop her finding you – is to stay." He answered simply._

_*** _

The sound of three beating hearts brought me back to the present. My father, mother and sister stood on the doorway. I could see that Joy was crying... I envied her so – she would never have this problem, she would never let our family down like this.

"Oh Toby!" My eternally youthful mother called as she ran to my side.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

She pushed her hand hard into my chest. "Never say that. Never be sorry for being what you are. I'm just sorry that you're going to leave us." She added as she sobbed into my chest.

I looked over at Alice and Edward, Edward nodded his head. _Do what you think is right, Toby. Only you can make that decision._

"I'm – I'm not going for long... a few days at the most. Just to be by myself, to confront this, and accept it... and to... to get over it."

"I'm proud of you, Toby" Carlisle added, walking towards us.

"Ahhh come on!" Emmett balled. "It's just one human – why do we always have to go through this? It's part of who we are. We occasionally have a slip up. It wouldn't be the first time –"

"No one has to die!" Carlisle said, raising his voice slightly. "No-one ever has to die because of us. Yes, the occasional slip up is just a part of what we are – but we do our darned best to prevent that. This is what Toby has to do, and I have every faith in him that he will." He said, returning his gaze to me.

"Sorry, Carlisle." Emmett said timidly. "I just don't want anyone to leave. I don't want anything to change." His eyes suddenly lifted towards Bella and he was at her side in a split second, his strong hands on her shoulders. "Hey! Tobes! If you don't kill her, she can be the new Bella!"

"Hey!" She shouted at him.

"Sorry – I mean the _next _Bella."

I snarled to myself. "That is not what this is!"

"Hey," Emmett shrugged, "It wouldn't be the –"

"Yes, yes, it wouldn't be the first time... we get it!" Rosalie injected. Emmett smiled and ran back to Rose and kissed her on the cheek. "Is this really going to happen?" Rosalie asked to Alice. "Is this going to be a regular occurrence or something? Just let me know. Every forty or so years is it? One of us if going to fall in love with a human that just _happens _to smell really good? It's like a broken record."

Everyone started their own serparate conversations amungst themeselves - but all talking about the same thing...

"Just because Edward didn't kill Bella, doesn't mean that Toby won't kill this... girl." Jasper said sombrely.

"That's right, Edward had ninety years of practice and still struggled." Esme added.

"Please stop talking about it like it's what's going to happen!" I practically screamed. Everybody stopped talking. Emmett and Rosalie were trying to hide their laughter. I looked towards Alice, her eyes were closed in concentration trying to find an answer. I didn't have time to decipher the images running through her mind. I had to get out. Edward, hearing my thoughts, threw me his keys.

"Oh, you're not going now are you?" Mother asked as I caught the keys in my hand.

"No time like the present." I said, not even making eye contact as I climbed into the driver's seat. "I'll be back by the weekend."

I reversed the car and spun it around before heading off to the direction of the freeway. I hit 50mph before I hit the main road. I had to travel through the small town just east of Seattle to get to the main road North so didn't exceed 90mph. I was only travelling for just over five minutes when I felt my cell phone buzzing in my pocket. It could have only been someone from home so I slowed down, about to turn around – I felt bad about my hasty parting. It was Alice. I flicked open the phone.

"Stop! Stop now!" She screamed.

Confused, I put my foot on the break, but before it came to a stop, in my peripheral vision I saw a figure of a girl in front of my car. Frozen – not being able to move. I slammed the break down hard, but the car couldn't stop in time. The girl's slight form glided up the bonnet and smashed into the windscreen. I heard her body roll over the car and on to the road as the car came to a stop. Without thinking about the consequences I ran out of the car and over to the broken body of the girl – holding my breath, of course, as had become standard practice with being around blood.

My adrenaline was pumping as I walked over to the body. Her heart was still beating and I could hear her breathing – struggling slightly.

"Can you hear me?" I said, checking for where her bones were broken. Her leg. Her forearm. A few ribs by the looks of things. I didn't want to move her without a doctor. Carlisle! I picked up the phone that was still in my hand.

"Carlisle, Edward and Bella are on their way!" Alice said calmly. "She'll be fine. Not too much damage. She was lucky... considering she just got hit by a car. Edward is going to say that he was driving and that she ran out in front of the car. Carlisle will see to her. She'll be fine, Toby. Sara with be fine."

Sara?

Sara?

I turned the girl's body around so I could see her face. The beautiful, flawless face of Sara stared back at me. Her eyes opening weakly.

"I'm, I'm so sorry." I stuttered out. Taking a step back.

The sight of _her_ bleeding body lit a fire within me. Venom pooled in my mouth. My muscles went rigid. How weak I must be – I have only just hunted.

So easy it would be, to just give in right now. To give in to what I am. Sink my teeth into her neck. Just like popping a bubble. No one around to witness. An empty street. How easy. How easy it would be.

"Toby? Toby?" She coughed. "Is that you?" Seeming to drift in and out of unconsciousness. "What's happened? Where am I? I don't think I can move..." She moaned in pain, almost as if she was trying to stiffle a scream.

Her slight, weak voice was what saved her life. It spoke to the only bit of humanity left within me. It was such a beautiful sound that it buried the monster. If only for a second.

"I have to go." I whispered, stepping back some more, cowardly. "My step-dad is a doctor. He'll be here shortly." And with that last sentence I was out of air. I could not speak again – for it would mean giving up her life.

"Please." She cried. "Please don't leave me."

_If only you knew! _I wanted to scream. _I would stay forever. _I wanted to cry. I wished that I could so she would know how much it hurt me to leave her.

"Toby!" Edward called. Emerging from the trees.

A few seconds later Carlisle joined him and then Bella.

"She'll be ok, Toby." Carlisle said soothingly, as he went to examine her. Bella picked up her cell and called for an ambulance.

Suddenly, Sara let out a scream. "Ahh! It hurts! Everything hurts!"

I knew that, more than anything, I needed to get out of there. I needed to. But I didn't _want _to. I wanted to be strong enough to pick her up and cradle her in my arms, to appoligise over and over again for the pain I had put her through.

"Toby! Where's Toby?" She shouted.

"Don't move, Sara." Carlisle spoke softly.

I was torn. Torn between monster and man.

_Edward! _I shouted internally. _I can't stay. I've ran out of air – I need to breathe! I don't want to kill her_.

He nodded. "Go. Save her."

With that, I ran.

I ran as fast as I have ever run before. Trying to get away from the mouthwatering meal that was so close. But I was being taunted. The scent of the blood was following me. I looked at my hands – stained with Sara's blood.

This stopped me in my tracks. I skidded to a stop, bringing up dirt from the forest floor.

Alice's vision had come true.


	5. Special

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's characters.**

This was it. This was what I had seen in Alice's vision. But why? Why had Alice seen this? Seen this before I had even met Sara – before any of us had even _heard_ of her.

Originally, I thought that the reason that the vision had become clearer was because I had been drawn to Sara's blood. I thought that the temptation, the _pull _that her blood had on me meant that I would eventually kill her.

But what if it was not _me _that hardened the vision – what if it was Sara. Like Edward had said... _she's planning to go and find you... _could it have been this that had made the image clearer. Her interest? Her interest in me? What was she doing there anyway? There were no houses around there. No roads going to or from that road. Had she been waiting for me? How did she know I was going to be there?

"There you are!" Bella suddenly said, appearing from nowhere and taking me by surprise. "Thought you might have been trying to leave the country." She laughed a little as she walked towards me, "In deep thought, were we?"

"Yeah, suppose you could say that..."

"She is ok, you know."

"She would be a hell of a lot better if I hadn't have been there."

"Toby..." She tried to comfort me.

"Bella, Edward told you about the vision Alice had of me – with the running and the blood..."

"Yes, of course. The one that had you all scared..." I showed her my hands. Still marked with Sara's blood from when I had rolled her over. "...Oh" Bella added, seeming to go through the same thought process as I had. "Toby!" She exclaimed. Her facial expression suddenly changing! This was always going to happen then, wasn't it? But instead of killing someone... you saved them!"

I could hear the proud tone to her voice – but I did not deserve it.

"How on earth did I save her, Bella? I nearly – I so very nearly..."

"You were so strong, Toby!" She said, holding on to the tops of my arms with her small hands. "You found it in yourself to let her live. You're not a monster! Heck, I couldn't have done that – I doubt anyone other than Carlisle would have either!"

"I didn't... I didn't want to leave her Bella." I admitted.

"I know. It must have been so difficult to pull yourself away from that scent..."

"No – I mean... I didn't want to leave... _her..._" I emphasised.

"Oh." Bella replied, once again. Her face was a picture of confusion, but very slowly, her lips turned up into a smile. "So... it is true then... you do like her?"

I thought about it momentarily. I hadn't even spoken to the girl, not properly anyway. I didn't know her. I didn't know anything about her. I have only ever seen her for about an hour – tops! How could it be possible to love someone like that without being with them? But something had changed within me today. I feel like I have learned more about myself since she stumbled into the classroom, and into my life, than I have over the last seventeen years. And the thought of not seeing her ever again hurt more than the burn in my throat. Numbed it in comparison. She is compelling and beautiful... and... and... very, very hurt... because of me. Nearly dead because of me... on more than one separate occasion! How could I love her? How could I allow her to love me? Without hurting her.

"I can't afford to like her. She can't afford it. It would cost her her life."

Bella used her hand to move my face so that I was looking at her in the eye. "Speaking from experience," She joked, "_You _could end up being this girl's life."

"How can you know that though?" I said, barely more than a whisper. "I don't even know her... she doesn't know me... How could she ever love me? After what I have done to her?"

"You sound far too much like Edward!" Bella sighed as she rolled her eyes. "She's special, Toby. I don't know what it is, but there's something about her. It's as though she does already know you..." She stopped talking, her words fading into thoughts.

_As though she already knows him._

_She knew which road he'd be driving on._

_"I just had a feeling this morning that something like this would happen." _The words Bella was remembering were not hers – they were Sara's. The image in Bella's head suggesting that they spoke after my disappearance in Chemistry.

_At the time I just thought it was first day nerves... but maybe... _Bella continued to ponder.

_"Thanks, for being so nice. You know, I feel as though I know you." _Once again, Sara's words being spoken to Bella.

_"It wasn't his fault. He's going to leave because of this! I have to stop him!" _Sara said before she ran out of the classroom to come looking for me.

And then I found myself thinking of Edward's words. I shared these with Bella.

_"If you don't come back – she will find you."_

_"Alice has seen a very, _very _foggy image of her with you..."_

Bella's eyes lifted to meet mine.

I smiled.

"I need to see her." I said as I ran off, leaving Bella with a huge grin on her face.


	6. Priorities

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

Was I really going to do this? I wanted nothing more – but would I physically be able to? I wanted to go and see her. To apologise. To explain my self – although I highly doubt that she'll get the full story. My mind could cope, but my body - my instincts, could they? But surely Alice would warn me if something was going to happen. But it didn't always happen like that... she hadn't seen what had happened this afternoon. Maybe if she was with me. But if it did happen, would she be able to get me out by herself. Maybe Emmett as well... but then again, maybe not. Edward possibly? Plus he'd be able to tell if I was getting out of hand even before I would.

"You're really going to do it?" Alice said, taking me by surprise. She was sitting on a tree branch in front of me in her little pixie way, swinging her legs angelically. How was I not noticing members of my family sneaking up on me?

She jumped off the branch, landing beautifully in front of me without a sound. "Yes, of course you are..." She said more to herself, whilst brushing the tiniest speck of dirty off of her blouse. "I'll come with you, and I'm sure Edward will too if you ask him. But please understand that I am not fool proof. Just because I don't see anything happening doesn't mean that anything won't." She said, seriously, looking at me in the eye, which was a struggle for her tiny self when she stood so close.

I nodded. "I know. But thank you. I think I can do this."

She smiled. "I think so too..." She said turning around, leading me to the direction of the hospital. "I mean, you have been walking around with her blood all over you for a while now."

I stopped, forgetting about that completely. I looked at my hands.

"It's all about priorities, Toby." Alice said with a smile, patting me on my shoulder.

She was right. I had put my love for this girl in front of my thirst for her blood. And by doing so, her blood seemed more irrelevant to me.

"It took Edward about a year to do that! You've done it in half a day." She laughed to herself. "But he always was the drama queen."

I smiled, feeling proud of myself for the first time in many weeks. I can do this. I pulled my hands to my face. I looked at Alice; she smiled and winked back at me.

I took a deep breath in.

My throat felt like it was on fire... as though a nuclear explosion had gone off in my mouth. But my muscles didn't contract, no venom pooled in my mouth. There was no monster in my mind, controlling my instincts. Yes, the blood smelled... _delicious_... but I didn't want it. I wanted _her. _I wanted Sara.

"Aw..." Alice whimpered, "If only I had a camera." She pretended to wipe a tear from her eye. "My grand-nephew, all grown up!"

I laughed, "And you said that Edward was a drama queen."

She stuck out her tongue, pirouetted on her toes and carried on walking. "Come on, we better get going if we're going to get there before visiting time is over. Well, to be honest I'm sure Carlisle can have some pull there..." She continued.

"Alice..." I interrupted. "Why is it that things happen so quickly for us? Everything can change so quickly. Seven hours ago, I was fine. And now... now I'm falling in love?"

Her forehead creased slightly. "I knew you were going to ask me that. For the last ten minutes I've been trying to think of an answer. I think it's because we can process so much more in such a short amount of time. Everything about us is enhanced... sped up. I think that our emotions must be as well. Edward had a different theory though, when he was going through this with Bella. He thought that we were more similar to stone than to flesh, blood and emotions. He believed that for us, changes happen instantly, and when they do they are permanent... as if carved in the stone, unchangeable, unmovable, and unbreakable."

Both theories seemed reasonable. "Maybe it's a bit of both."

Alice nodded and smiled. "Maybe... We're here. Edward is in Carlisle's office. I'll go and get him. We'll meet you at B ward. She's staying there over night..." She said, but noticed my worried expression. "...but only because the plaster on her casts need time to set properly, before they can send her home."

I nodded simply and walked towards the entrance and up the stairs. No one was in the stairway so I ran up quickly. I was soon at the entrance to the ward. I looked through the window on the door to see Sara lying in the bed by herself. Her head turned away resting on the pillow. I thought that she may have been asleep, but her eyes were still open... dreaming off into the distance. I couldn't help but listen to what she was thinking.

_He should be here soon. I hope he comes. What he thinks I'm crazy? It just feels so right. Ah he probably isn't even going to come. Why would he?_

Her shoulders raised and she rolled her head over, so she was now facing me. Her eyes glanced towards the doors and fell onto mine. After what felt like hours, but was probably only one and a half seconds, she smiled. The smile brightened up her whole face, lifting all of her features. The room was dark – not that it affected my eye sight - but she still seemed to glow, radiating light all around her.

"She's really happy that you're here." Edward said from behind me, Alice at his side.

"I know." I said simply, opening the door and stepping into the room. I took a deep, slow breath, tasting the air in the room. Sara's scent was there, getting more obvious with every step forward... but I could ignore it. I could hear Alice and Edward walking behind me, but lingering behind slightly.

_You're ok, we're here if you need us. _Alice thought towards me. _But of course, we'll give you some privacy._

With their sensitive hearing, I highly doubted that. But I was thankful they wouldn't be standing behind me the whole time.

"You took your time!" She said, her smile growing as I sat next to her.

*******

**Get ready for some dialouge with Sara... FINALLY! :D xxxx**


	7. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

**(AN: aren't you lucky - you get three chapters today!! haha. **

**By the way, while I remember... if you havnt already, check out one of my favourite stories called 'The ties that bind' It is written by NicoleTwilight. Its basically Edwards point of view from when Bella becomes pregnant, through the birth and transformation. Its powerful and dramatic and is possibly one of the best fanfics EVER! You'll be in for a treat and she deserves as many readers as possible... it made me cry in so many places....so yeah, CHECK IT OUT! its on my favourites list on my page if you cant find it.) **

I smiled back to the beautiful, wounded girl lying in the bed in front of me. "Sorry," I replied. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Not too long... I knew you wouldn't come straight away." She replied shaking her head slightly.

"H- how did you –" I tried to ask.

"Your step-father, Dr Cullen, he's very lovely. So kind and careful." She smiled. "He reminds me of you."

"But, Sara, you don't know... me." I said quietly.

She blushed instantly, her blood running to her cheeks. I shifted uneasily in my seat.

_You're ok Toby, you can do it. _Alice's thoughts giving me much needed confidence.

I took a breath that stuttered through my lips, as if I were shivering. Maybe I was, though I was not sure if it would have been through pain or pleasure. I heard Alice and Edward step closer slightly.

_I'm ok, just hurt a little that's all._

"That's your sister Alice? And brother, Edward?" Sara asked.

"_Step_ sister and brother." I emphasised. "I'm fostered. My sister and brother, Joy and Jacob were fostered by Carlisle about ten years ago. Our parent's died in an accident when we were very young." As was the story. _He's really my granddad and she's my great aunt_... yeah that'd go down well. "But Alice and Edward... and the rest of the crew, do feel like my real family."

She smiled. "They're very... _protective _over you." She said, looking towards Edward momentarily. "He took the rap for you, you know. Your brother. Not that there was anything to take the rap for – the accident was 100% my fault. But I stuck to that story, you've got nothing to worry about."

"I didn't leave because I was worried, or guilty or running away from the police..." I argued back.

"I know!" She smiled, taking my hand. She didn't even flinch and my cold hand.

I looked at her hand on mine and then raised my eyes to meet hers. I could feel the confusion on my face. "What do you mean, Sara?"

"It's nothing," She said, once again trying to avoid my questions. "I – I just know." She laughed nervously. She turned her head away from me and sighed to herself as if she was annoyed at something.

_I can't tell him. Everyone I tell thinks I'm a loon. He's the last one I want to hate me. _

Fascinating. Absolutely fascinating. I really do know nothing about her.

"You know," I started. "You can tell me anything. I will listen, I won't judge you. I just want to _know _you."

She stared at me, almost shocked by my plea. She smiled and laughed to herself once. She looked at Alice and Edward, leaned towards me and lowered her voice. "Sometimes, I have these dreams, day dreams... they tell me things, or show me things... things that are going to happen." She looked at her hands which she was fumbling with on her lap. "Sometimes they are things that happen instantly, but sometimes they don't happen for ages." She paused. "I'm not crazy." She said looking at me.

"Sara, believe me... I'm the last person who would think that."

"I saw you..." She said out of nowhere, stopping me in my tracks. "A few weeks ago.... I had a dream about you. And I knew, as soon as I had that dream that I would find you, and that I would... _be _with you... someday. So I got a transfer to this school... knowing that you'd be here... because I had seen it." She laughed at herself again. "But then I started dreaming about your family as well."

I listened, engrossed in her story. "How did you get your family to move? You said it was your Dad's job?" I asked.

"I had lied to you, I don't have a Dad...or a Mum... or any family for that matter." She said biting her lip. "I've been passed around care homes since I was little – unlike you I never found a family of my own." She stopped talking and blinked a few times. After what felt like years, she looked at me again and smiled. "... But I will. Soon."

"Amazing!" Edward said quietly to Alice. "What can you see, Alice?"

"I can see what she saw... I saw our family."

Flashes and images from both Alice and Sara flooded into my mind; Emmett wrapping Sara in one of his massive bear hugs, picking her up and lifting her around. Both of us walking into school, holding hands. Sara and Carlisle talking long into the night. Alice taking her shopping. Esme cooking her endless meals and Sara looking back at her with admiration.

And then one that physically knocked me off my seat. I stepped back a bit too quickly and the chair fell over, crashing onto the floor. This vision was only from Alice. It was Sara and I running – together. No, not running – hunting.

"Woah!" Sara cried. "What was that? You moved so quickly!"

I looked at Alice and Edward. I wanted to tell her. I wanted to tell her everything.

"They'll be angry you didn't ask them first, especially Rosalie. But they'll get over quickly. They're going to love her too, Toby. We all are." Alice said, confidently.

"Toby?" Sara questioned. "What is Alice saying?"

I took a couple of steps towards her and held both of her hands in mine. "I've got so much to tell you, Sara. And I don't know where on earth I'm going to start." I looked her straight in her pretty, deep green eyes and could see so much trust with in them. "What I'm going to tell you will put you in so much danger, more danger then you can ever imagine, and in so many ways. I need you to tell me that you really want this. That you really want... _me._"

She looked at me and smiled. She moved her hand to the side of my face and stroked it with her thumb. She leaned in very slowly and very carefully and brought her lips within three centimetres of mine. In my peripheral vision I saw Edward clip a grinning Alice around the ear and turn her around. I smiled, assuming that that meant I would be ok. I smiled widely and leaned towards Sara, pressing my lips into hers as carefully as I could.


	8. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's characters**

The kiss didn't last any longer than three seconds. I couldn't let it.

_I'll work on it. _I thought towards Sara; the first time I had ever done so to a human.

She pulled her face back, "Did you say something?" She exclaimed. "I just heard you! I heard you, but inside... inside my head."

I smiled nervously. "Sara, you are so, so special..." I paused. "But, so are we..." I said tilting my head towards Edward and Alice who were leaning on a desk at the side of the room. Alice waved excitedly.

_What do you mean?_ Sara thought.

I smiled ironically. "I can hear your thoughts, Sara. As can Edward, but in a slightly different way. Edward can hear the thoughts of everybody within a certain distance, he can't turn it off – it's a part of who he is. But I can _choose_ to hear someone's thoughts, if I concentrate enough and I can also communicate with people by placing a thought of mine in their head." _A bit like this... _I thought.

"Wow..." She sighed. "That's... surreal."

"There are others in our family, like this. Jasper – he can feel how you are feeling, and can control or change it as well. Nessie – she can communicate with someone just by touching them, she doesn't need to talk. And Bella – she can protect people. She can shield them. And Alice – well, Alice has a similar ability to you."

Sara smiled widely. "There I was thinking I was crazy. A blip – a mistake. You guys make me feel... _normal... _it's wonderful." She turned to Alice. "You're like me? You have dreams too?"

Alice took a step forward slowly. "I have visions. Visions of the future. They're not set in stone, they're dependent on the decisions people make. For example, I saw Toby hit you with the car, but not until you made the decision to take the step that put you in the path of it... by then it was too late."

"Oh," Sara said, appearing to be truly intrigued. "Mine doesn't work like that."

"What do you mean, Sara?" I asked.

She paused, as if she were trying to think of an answer. "Well..." She began, "It's almost as if my mind taps in to what I want – whether it's a conscious wish, or not. My dreams, or visions, whatever they are... they just tell me how to get it... How to get to what I want."

So it wasn't exactly the same as Alice. Alice could see the future depending on the path that people are on. While Sara could see which path she had to take to get what she desired.

_Like a tracker... _Alice pondered, already considering the special abilities Sara would have if she was _one of us_.

"It normally doesn't work to such an extent as it has over the past few weeks." Sara continued. "But all I've ever wanted is a proper family, someone to love and have someone love me back. So that meant that I dreamt of you, Toby. My dreams told me where you'd be. Which school, which class... which road you'd be trying to leave on... That's why I was waiting there. And that's why I had to stop you."

Realisation suddenly hit me. "Sara," I said seriously, "Please say that you didn't step out in front of my car on purpose!"

She bit her lip again. "I did what I had to do... to stop you from leaving."

"Sara!" I practically screamed, probably a bit too loud.

Sara jumped slightly in her bed. "About thirty seconds before it happened, I saw what I had to do."

_That must have been when I had _my _vision,_ Alice concluded.

"But, I knew I would be ok. I knew you'd save me. I knew I'd be with you."

"Ah!"I cried. "You foolish girl! You beautiful, wonderful, foolish girl!... I could have killed you!"

"But you were driving slowly. It wouldn't have killed me..."

"The crash might not have.... but I might have." I said, in a low, ashamed voice.

"What?" Sara breathed.

I took a deep breath, her scent once again scorching my throat. "Do you know what I am Sara? What _we _are?"

She shook her head slowly. "I know you are different... but, maybe..." She closed her eyes. I looked into her thoughts, and I assume Edward did as well as he took a step closer forward.

The image I saw next made my stomach ache with what I could only describe as nausea. Something I had never experienced, but I had witnessed it on many occasions. There was Sara, laying on a bed. But it was in a familiar setting... our home? Carlisle injecting her with something clear. Sara's screams... her tears.

I stood up suddenly. "Edward! What is that? What's happening?"

"That's the transformation, Toby. That's what we went through."

I couldn't let this happen. Not to Sara. I never wanted her to get hurt. Another vision entered my mind. I had to check that it was coming from Sara. It was an image of her, running. Hunting. Hunting a _bear_. It scared me to see her tiny frame attacking a fully grown grizzly as though it were a teddy bear. It made my throat ache when the image suddenly focused on the blood pouring from the bear's neck. I felt Edwards hand set down on my shoulder firmly.

"Oh" Sara exclaimed. "You're a... _vampire?" _She said, as if it were a normal occurrence.

"Amazing!" Alice said, dancing over to Sara's side. "How did you know that?"

"I want to be with you." Sara said to me and then turned back to Alice. "I want to be what you are, because something tells me that I would have to be, to be with you. So I just asked myself 'what do I have to do, to be with you?' and that is what I saw. Could you see it too?" She asked me. I nodded, unable to speak. "Wow. I didn't realise that you could _see _inside my head as well. I just thought that you could hear me."

I laughed to myself once. It was so much to take in. "You don't seem to be bothered by that?"

"Why would I be? Why would I be bothered by what I am... or what I'm going to be?" She said, plainly.

"But the transformation..." I started.

"You saw how much pain you'll be in Sara." Edward said. "It is something that you will never forget. You will want to die. You'll be begging for us to kill you. Believe me, I should know."

"Bella was ok though, Edward." Alice argued.

He laughed sarcastically once, "Bella was suffering in silence, Alice. But suffering just as much."

"What?" Alice exclaimed. "Oh," she added, putting her finger up to stop him. "You'll tell me later..."

Sara looked confused, but happily accepted it.

"Edwards serious though, Sara." I said to her softly.

"I know," she smiled. "But I would walk through the fires of hell and back to be with you forever. I want everything that I saw."

"Well then..." I said, trying to accept it. "... Emmett won't be happy."

"Why?" Sara asked, suddenly changing her features and sitting up in the bed.

"Well... bears are _his_ favourite!"


	9. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's characters**

The following morning I returned home with Alice, Edward and my lovely Sara by my side. We had come here via Sara's home – if that's what you could call it – to get her small collection of belonging. Alice had insisted that nobody should live by themselves in such a 'depressing house' when such a suitably large, comfy house is so close by.

Rosalie's stare suggested that I should I keep my thoughts to myself when we entered the door... let her think her hating thoughts to herself.

"She doesn't understand yet, Toby. When she hears what Sara's been through and why she's here then she'll accept her into our family as much as the rest of us. Just give her a chance." Edward whispered into my ear. "Sara, I'll show you where to put your things." He offered.

"Introductions first though, surly Edward?" Esme said graciously, dancing forward, obviously eager to meet Sara.

Edward laughed, "Of course. How foolish of me!" He joked back. "Sara, this is Esme – our mother for all intents and purposes." Of course, myself, Edward and Alice were able to talk to Sara in depth about everything throughout the night. Sara always smiling and listening intently.

"It's so lovely to meet you." Esme said, wrapping her arms delicately around Sara.

Sara welcomed it. As she had said- this is what she has always wanted. "It's.... _amazing_ to meet you too." She said, looking as if she was welling up.

"This is Rosalie," Edward continued swiftly. Rosalie just raised one side of her mouth rather quickly and then continued to frown, her arms folded the whole time. "And Emmett..." Emmett of course ran to Sara instantly, picking her up and spinning her around." I recognised this from a vision Alice had had earlier.

"Try not to break her yet, Em!" I injected.

Sara just giggled. "Nice to meet you too."

"This is Jasper..." Jasper looked at Alice and she nodded, smiling throughout. He looked at me too – for reassurance obviously.

Although Jasper is usually labelled as the _weak _one, I had never known him to slip up - not during my life time anyway. I was told, however, that he did nealy kill Bella when she was still human. Maybe it was that close shave that started the change within him. _I trust you Jazz, seriously. Don't worry yourself. _I thought towards him.

He smiled widely and walked over to her. He took her hand and kissed it. "Pleasure to meet you." He said.

I ran over to his side, put him in a headlock and started to pull his golden wavy locks. I laughed, "Think you can steal my girl with your southern charm!"

He laughed as he manoeuvred out of my arms. "You could learn a thing or two from me." He joked as he ran to Alice and kissed her cheek.

Mine and Sara's relationship was probably more similar to Alice and Jasper's than it is to Edward's and Bella's. They too met through the help of visions, and both knew straight away that they were meant to be together. It was love at first sight, and they've been inseparable since.

"This is Joy, Toby's twin sister." Joy walked over to Sara, smiling - looking just like our mother.

She wrapped her arms around her and whispered, "I'm so glad everything worked out for you two – I was wishing it would."

"Renesmee and Jacob – Toby's parents." Edward continued.

Mum danced over to Sara, "You're even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined." She said.

Sara blushed, though I hardly noticed it. "Thank you. It's so lovely to meet you." Sara said. Mum blushed back.

Dad took her hand and shook it. "Welcome to the family," He said. "As complicated as it is – it's a lovely one." He added, winking.

"And you've met Bella and Carlisle." Edward added finally.

"Yes," Sara said timidly. "But not... _properly_."

Bella hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "It's nice to meet you too – _properly."_

Carlisle took both of Sara's hands in his. "Welcome to our family, Sara. Alice did manage to fill me in on the phone, but if you don't mind, I would like to talk to you properly about this. What to expect and how it all works. And also, maybe fill you in on a bit of our history, as well as know yours. From what Edward has told me, you may present a welcomed ability if you are to become a Cullen." Carlisle proposed, using the word Cullen instead of _vampire._

"I'd really like that." Sara said. "I'll put my things away and then we can start – I have a feeling that it may take a while." She joked. She turned to me. "I'll be back in a bit. You stay here." _There's something you need to do first. _She thought, knowing that I found it hard to stay out of her mind. She referred to me talking to everyone – explaining things. Her story to be precise.

"Oh, I'll make her some food – she must be starving." Esme said, being quite the professional now seeing as there were two people who ate human food continually.

"I help!" Jacob and Joy said at the same time – both of them thinking about making some for themselves as well.

Everyone began to disperse. Rosalie started to head off with Emmett and Jasper.

"Rose... wait up! I want to say something to you."

"I don't care, Toby" She said, not even looking at me. "I know how these things go down remember. She'll leave everything she has behind just so she can live with you forever even though she's too young to even realise what she's giving up."

"Everything she has?" I shouted back at her. "You saw those bags Rosalie? The ones she was carrying by herself? _That_ is 'everything she has'! Literally!"

Rosalie stopped in her tracks. I allowed myself to look into her mind, hoping that the harsh thought might be over.

_Oh, for heaven's sake! Now you've got to let him tell you! Don't be the bitch any more... there's obviously more to this and you know you're going to end up feeling bad about everything like you always do because you always think about yourself first. _She was thinking.

I was taken back, I was expecting some harsh words, but not _to_ herself.

"Sorry, Toby. Please tell me. I didn't mean to sound so horrible. It's just – this seems so familiar." She said, turning around and dropping her arms.

I heard Sara go into Carlisle's office, so I knew I had a while to explain things over.

"Rose, I'm sorry I shouted at you. It's just, I think you'll understand her a lot better and _accept _this a lot more if I explain things to you. Where she's come from, why she's here. And why she's staying." I said softly.

"Suppose I better sit down then." She said ironically, knowing that it didn't matter whether she stood or sat.

"I'll start from the beginning then." I said, as I sat beside my beautiful, intelligent, eternally youthful great-aunt.


	10. Rosalie

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's characters.**

_**(AN: really sorry that its taken so long to post this... had an essay to do, did it with three days left, all happy, but then as i went to print it off my computer crashed deleteing ALL MY WORK in the process, had to do it again, very upset, but i did eventually finish! haha... sorry to bore you with that... just needed a rant.**_

**_this chapter is very rosalie based, because i love her... as i love all of the cullens, but i havnt really written much about her in my stories as of yet... so here you go!_**

**_thanks again to all my reviewists! :) xxx)_**

I explained everything to Rosalie. I started from the beginning; well Sara's beginning. I told her about Sara being alone since birth – both her parents abandoning her, apparently too young to cope and how it put her off ever having children herself. I told her about Sara being brought up in a children's home – full, uncomfortable and overcrowded, never being loved or cared for. I told her about Sara's dreams which told her how to get what she wanted and how they showed her our family. Rosalie sat still all the time, her expression depressed and concerned. Her thoughts were giving the same impression.

_Oh my dear, I didn't think things like that still happened. How could someone ever abandon their child... their baby! _Her thoughts drifted off to an image of a baby boy with black curly hair, an image I had never seen before. Although I had heard Rosalie's horrific story before, I had never known her to think about it in such _detail_.

It was really no surprise that Rose had such a naturally ruthless and un-caring approach to other people when in the heat of her transformation all she could feel was resentment and hatred. She, more than anyone else in our family, deserved the most respect and admiration for being able to find even a single atom of love and sensitivity within her.

Suddenly, she caught my eye. I had not realised that I wasn't looking at her. She was smiling, her eyes full of joy looking as if they would well up if that were possible.

"Toby..." She said, almost struggling to get the words out.

I stared at her confused. I had not expected this reaction.

_He doesn't realise he did it, _she thought.

"Did what?" I asked.

She laughed once to herself. "You were just telling me your thoughts." She smiled. "You really didn't realise?"

Everything I just thought she heard?

"Hmm..." She sighed. "Maybe you were just so passionate about it that you crossed over your thoughts without knowing." She said, with a smug smile on her face and flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Don't make me take it back." I joked, embarrassed slightly.

She smiled to herself, looking at her feet. She ran to my side hastily and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm sorry, for pre-judging everything. I didn't have any right to. I did exactly the same to Bella and within a year and a half... well, I couldn't imagine my life without her. I'm not going to make the same mistake now. And what Sara has been through, when she was young... well no one should ever have to go through that. I'm so lucky – we all are – to have such a loving family. A family that would do – and has done - _anything_ for each other. It's easy to see why Sara's dreams brought her to us, hey?" She smiled.

The sound of a whimper coming from behind me distracted me. Both Rosalie and I turned our heads to see Esme standing completely still, one hand holding a plate of sandwiches and pressing the other close to her chest. Standing next to her was Emmett, resting his hand comfortingly on her shoulder; and Alice and Jasper holding each other's hands lovingly, as were Bella and Edward. Mum and Dad both holding Joy in their arms.

Rose laughed angelically, "They're lovely, but nosey as hell!" She laughed.

Everyone walked off again, apart from Esme and Emmett. They stood, unmoving.

"I tell you what," Rose continued. "I'll say hello to Sara properly when she comes back down stairs. Make up for my rude behaviour before."

"Thank you, Rose."

"You're welcome, my favourite grand-nephew!" She was like a different person. I had never seen her smile for so long before... well, apart from when she looked in the mirror.

I heard Edward laugh from the other room.

Then we all heard the sound of a chair scraping along the floor in Carlisle's office - unmistakably human.

Rosalie stood up. "Better look busy..." She joked. She walked towards Esme and took the plate of sandwiches from her hands.

Esme smiled back at her lovingly. "Proud of you",she mouthed, tucking in a strand of Rosalie's hair. _My beautiful daughter. _

Rosalie turned on her heels and started to walk towards the staircase, just as Carlisle and Sara appeared at the top of the stairs. I ran to her side, forgetting how impossible it was to stay away from her.

I looked down the stairs to a smiling Rosalie. "I thought you'd be hungry." She said, handing the plate to Sara.

"Thank you, I'm starving." She replied.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I'm just very... protective, of my family. But after getting the opportunity to hear your story... to hear what happened to you..." her face suddenly changing in to a disgusted expression, "well, I can guarantee that I'll be just as protective of you." She smiled again, looking at Sara. "What I guess I'm trying to say is, welcome to our family."

"Thank you." Sara said again, her breath stuttering slightly as she breathed in.

Rosalie smiled, turned around and walked into Emmett's open arms. "Don't expect me to be this nice everyday... that was a special occasion! I've being nice enough to last for the rest of the year!" She joked, quietly.

"Make that a few decades!" Emmett teased back, followed by the stifled laughs of the rest of my family... apart from an unaware Sara.

"So," I said, turning back to her. "When... when is it going to happen?" I asked, almost choking on my words. I tried to keep the powerful image of Sara's transformation out of my head, but I couldn't.

"Carlisle was slightly concerned about my age. I've only just turned sixteen... we talked about the, um, implications." Her mind filled with images of herself, not being able to control herself. These were not her visions, just her worries. Followed by a part of the conversation she had with Carlisle.

"_I believe that the reason Edward had such... difficulty... when I changed him, was because of his age. All of his teenage angst and rebellion... something that every teenager goes through, was multiplied during his transformation. He was by far the youngest of our family when he was changed."_

"_But he was ok, in the end I mean." Sara asked._

"_Yes, but it was a struggle." He sighed. "But then again, I was by myself. We have twelve extremely strong, capable, knowledgeable... and loving people here that will help you every step of the way." He leant forward and put a supporting hand on Sara's shoulder._

Carlisle stepped forward, once again putting his hand on her shoulder. "We discussed everything. I'm confident that Sara will be able to cope when she is changed, especially with our help," he directed towards our family, "but to be on the safe side, I'd like to wait a few months at least. Sara will mature a lot in that time."

Alice took in a small gasp of air, unnoticeable to Sara's ears. "Ooh, Spring!" Alice said positively. "Early March." She added.

"March then." Carlisle summarised. "I'm sure this will not be a problem, but is everyone... _comfortable_ with Sara living here until then?" He said, looking around the room, knowing that Sara had nowhere else to live.

"I doubt that any of us could even smell her in this house... what with the stink of dog everywhere!" Jasper joked, followed by a customary hit around the head from my Dad.

"We'll just make sure that we hunt at regular intervals," Esme suggested. "Make sure that there is no discomfort or temptation. We're all so used to being around humans now... there shouldn't be any problem at all." She added, confidently.

I turned back to Sara. "Is that ok by you, love?"

She nodded. "Thank you... everyone... for accepting me. For inviting me into your home. Your life. Your family." She choked on the last word and tears started to fall, like small crystals, down her face. She was suddenly surrounded by Joy, Alice, Bella, Esme and Rosalie. All racing to wrap their arms around her first, but they were all beaten by Jasper, obviously sensing the pull of her emotions before anyone else. Without even regstering the scent of her blood, he ran to her, placed one hand on her upper arm and his other wrapped around her shoulders. "I just love you all so much already. I don't know what I'd do without you." She whimpered, wiping her tears away.

"We love you too." Esme said, comforting her. "I don't think there's anyone more deserving of so much love."

Sara was held in this embrace for a few minutes, no one really knowing how to end it. Well, apart from Emmett...

"So," he sighed, and paused. "Anyone for baseball?"

"NO!" We all shouted.


	11. Changed

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

**(AN: This is a very refelctive chapter and doesnt have much 'action' but i feel that it shows the depth of Toby's feelings and emotions, which is very important to consider when a relationship moves so fast. hope you enjoy. Thanks to LordXeenTheGreat who has taken the time to review every chapter... greatly appreciated. ellie xx)**

That night everyone went about their normal business. Mum, Dad and Joy went to bed sometime before midnight, Emmett and Bella were hunting, Jasper and Alice were reading, Edward, Alice and Esme were outside looking at the stars in the sky – one of Esme's favourite pastimes. Carlisle and Sara had continued to talk long into the night. He filled her in on everything I had neglected to tell her while we were still in the hospital – mainly things that had happened long before I was born.

But now she was asleep. Joy offered Sara her bed as there was nowhere else for her to sleep. Sara said she would be happy to sleep on the sofa – similar to how she has slept previously – but Carlisle said that she needed to be comfortable. Her ribs were still taped tightly and her left leg and forearm were both in casts and sleeping on a sofa would not have helped the recovery process. Besides... Joy had the ability to sleep comfortably anywhere. She was curled up on Alice's couch.

I sat on the end of the bed where she was fast asleep. I couldn't take my eyes off of her relaxed and gentle face. She looked so peaceful. Her breathing was steady and deep, her chest rising slightly with each breath. The moonlight coming in from the window on this clear night shone on Sara's face giving it a beautiful blue highlight. Her face was completely flawless – apart from the five stitches to the top left of her forehead and a deep purple bruise on her cheek bone. What pain I had put her in since I met her. I leant forward and stroked the scar with my cold, stone-like thumb and it burned with the heat of her skin and the electricity racing between us.

"I'm so sorry Sara." I whispered softly.

I leant forwards more, bringing my face to hers. Slowly and carefully – never letting my guard down – I placed my lips at the already healing cut on her forehead and kissed it tenderly. The dried blood on the surface touched my lips and sang to me like the Sirens I had read about in Greek Mythology. Carlisle had given her some strong painkillers to help her sleep and they had changed the scent of her blood slightly. It was still beautifully floral, but now it was tinged with a scent of chalk.

"So strong." Carlisle interrupted.

I smiled back at him, embarrassed.

"How you have changed in no more than two days. This girl has done wonders for you." He continued, stepping forward.

"But at what cost Carlisle?" I argued back, still thinking pessimistically about my resistance.

"I assume you are referring to endangering her life?" He guessed.

I nodded.

"Our world is a dangerous one, Toby. For many reasons. Bella was enough proof of that when she was still human. But she is also proof that this can work... as are you."

He was of course talking about my existence. My existence stemmed from an almost identical relationship.

"I'm not saying this is the same as what Edward and Bella went through, because it is not. But you can take heed from them. You will need to be so careful over the next few months – more than the rest of us. Every touch, every kiss will have to take your full concentration and control. Do not take your already greatly improved strength for granted. All it takes is one gust of wind, one sudden movement, one paper cut..." he laughed slightly at the last one, though I did not know why. "We will all be just as safe as you, as you know. She will be safe here." He smiled reassuringly. "She'll be loved here." He rested his hand on my shoulder, paused for a moment, looking at Sara. "She is sleeping well, which is good. She needs as much rest as she can at the moment. I think she'll benefit from taking the next few days off of school, I'll fill in the doctor's note now so you can hand it in tomorrow..."

"I'm – I'm not going if she is not." I interrupted rudely, immediately feeling bad for it.

"Toby, this is your first time through school –"

"It's not as if I don't know a million times more than the teacher even do!" I argued back again.

Carlisle smiled and looked down at his feet. "I'll talk to your mother in the morning when she wakes up." He said. Before I could protest anymore, he had left.

I knew that I would not be able to spend the day without her. I wondered if I ever could. She had so quickly become my centre of my universe. How would I ever be able to hunt as it meant leaving her here? How often would I have to hunt to keep her safe? To keep me safe? Surely the destruction of her life would mean the same for mine. We normally hunted between every ten and fourteen days, but with a human living here that was bound to change – Esme had mention so earlier. I would have to discuss it with Carlisle. I hope he would know.

I pulled myself away from Sara and made my way downstairs.

I saw my family already collected in our living area. Alice winked at me – I assumed that she had gathered everyone there. Though I did not know why – I just wanted to talk to Carlisle.

"Is she ok?" Esme asked faintly.

I just nodded and continued on my course. "Carlisle. I wanted to ask you all, about hunting, how often should we... should I...go?"

He looked as though he was taken off guard by my question. As is he hadn't known that I was going to speak. Hadn't Alice told him? "It's really to your discretion, Toby. As it will be for all of us." He sighed, sensing my confusion. I didn't want to risk anything. "However, I would suggest maybe once a week? In time you'll find out for yourself what is the most comfortable."

"You never know, Toby... you might find yourself being comfortable hunting as usual." Esme added, smiling.

"So... um, why are we here?" Rosalie asked, her eyes shifting between the rest of our family.

"That's my fault." Carlisle joked, nervously.

"What's wrong, Carlisle?" Jasper asked, possibly sensing his emotions.

"I thought I'd talk about it while Sara was sleeping. As you might have guessed, we're going to have to move, before the end of the year, just before we change Sara."

"Meaning we've got to start High School again." Rosalie guessed, looking rather annoyed.

"You don't have to Rosalie – you know that." Alice argued. _Why hadn't I seen this? _She asked herself.

"But if I don't then we have to move again... sooner!"

"We could always go _Al Fresco!_" Emmett joked.

"Ergh, no! I'm not being a Nomad. How... uncivilised." Rosalie moaned somewhere in the distance. I was not listening to her, I was focusing on Alice, as were Jasper and Edward.

_Why can't I see us moving? _This question was followed by hundreds of images Alice was generating. Just flashes – too fast for me to understand. _Something else is going to happen first... something big. _

"Something's not right..." Alice breathed.

The minor argument brewing between Rosalie and Carlisle suddenly evaporated and everyone turned their heads to Alice.

"What's happening, Alice?" Jasper pressed, anxious.

The image that I saw next shocked me to my core. It was a beautiful hall, with large marble pillars reaching ever so high. I recognised this image from a painting in Carlisle's office. The vision closed in on a pair of burgundy red, cloudy, but powerful eyes. And then it stopped.

"We're going to have to change Sara sooner than planned..." Alice barely whispered.

Edward suddenly growled ferociously, kicking one of the side tables so hard that is smashed against one of the walls, breaking the plaster. Esme look genuinly shocked, almost scared. She pressed her hands into her chest, looking worryingly at Edward.

Alice continued, not registering what had just happened. "They're coming again... The Volturi."


	12. Sudation

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. **

The room erupted with hisses and growls – something I had never experienced before. My family was always so... controlled. They rarely let their animalistic instincts emerge. I wondered if they had even realised that they all turned to their mates protectively. My body ached to be with Sara. I wanted to crouch over her, never let her out of my sight for however long it takes. I wanted to fight for her, and I would fight to my death if it meant the preservation of hers. But I needed to stay here. I needed to know. I needed to know what was going on.

"Why?" Bella practically cried. "Why do they have to bother us?"

"It appears as though we have made quiet a large impression on them." Carlisle sighed, rubbing his face. A very human characteristic. "They feel as though they have to keep us in check."

"Because we're a threat." Jasper added.

"But they already checked up on Renesmee and the twins. They know that don't pose a threat!" Rosalie said, anger boiling in her voice.

"Not of exposure, Rose. We're a threat to their power." Jasper added. "We have been ever since we rallied an army to fight them."

"That was not the intention..." Carlisle justified.

"I know that Carlisle, but do you really think that _they _believe that?"

Esme whimpered, unable to hide her emotions.

"Alice," Emmett asked. "How many are they sending? Last time they only sent a handful."

"I see Demitri, of course, Felix and Santiago. The strongest of the guard. They are not sending Jane or Alec, seeing as they're useless against us and would be no help. It's just a check up – nothing to worry about." She seemed relaxed when she said their names.

"There's no need to worry then. The twelve of us could easily take them... I mean – if a fight were to break out." Emmett declared.

"But..." Alice's eyes suddenly shifted to meet mine, and then fell back to Carlisle's. "If Sara is still human they will see it as a breach of the rules and..."

"... send for back up!" Edward said frankly.

"That's one way to put it..." Alice said.

"Well that's simple then." Rosalie said. "We change her – there's nothing they can do then! There will be no-one there to read our minds. They will not know that she knew our secret. For all they know she'll just be a newborn that we found and invited into our family."

Carlisle's moaned slightly.

"There's no need to worry about her age Carlisle! We've encountered vampires younger than seventeen. And she'll have all of us here to help her. We won't let any mistakes happen!" Rosalie continued.

It upset me slightly to hear her discussing Sara's effective death as though it was irrelevant.

"When are they coming?" Carlisle asked Alice calmly, but looking as though he was considering something.

"A week. They'll be here next Thursday."

"We'll have to do it soon then." He continued. "Toby?" He asked, searching for my approval.

I was speechless. I hadn't prepared myself for this. The moral issues behind it – behind taking her life.

"You wouldn't be taking her life, Toby. You'd be saving it." Edward said strongly.

"Slight change of heart there Eddie." Emmett said very quietly.

"They will kill her, Toby. If she is still human." Bella's brow creased as she let down her shield. "_We do not offer second chances." _Those words were playing on repeat through Bella's mind. The voice wasn't clear. It was as though it was said underwater. Bella had heard this while she was human.

"We'll tell Sara in the morning." I said, nodding. I felt so guilty that I had made this decision while she was sleeping.

"That's reasonable, Toby." Carlisle said. "This can wait at least that long."

With it cleared up, I ran up the stairs to Joy's room where Sara was sleeping. Her face was not the relaxed, peaceful one that I had left all those minutes ago. I ran to her side and stroked her face, hoping it would calm her dreams.

Down the hall, I could hear my parents stirring suggesting that the sun would start to rise momentarily, bringing with it the day that Sara's life, as she knows it, would end.

***

Carlisle had explained to Sara what had happened during the night. She sat surrounded by my family, each of them offering her support. Esme and Alice both held her hands and Jasper stood behind her, calming her emotions. I sat on the sofa opposite her, never taking my eyes off hers.

She sat and listened so patiently, her heartbeat hardly rising in response to Carlisle's words. Though I'm sure Jasper had a helping hand in that.

She had responded in much the same way as Rosalie – begging to be changed immediately.

"_Isn't there anything you want to do, Sara? Before you are changed?" _Esme had asked.

Sara had responded in such a way that made me love her even more, always so accepting. _"Pancakes." _She laughed. _"They're my favourite." _

Esme smiled, lovingly and kissed Sara on the cheek before rushing to the kitchen. _"Jacob, would you help me?" _She had said quietly as they went to cook Sara her last meal.

The sound of a flock of birds fleeting the area brought me back to the present. I was about fifteen miles away from home, in a forest near the Canadian Border. I was a coward. I had let everyone down. I had let my Sara down.

Edward had persuaded me to stay for the transformation, saying that Sara would – at some point – be aware of my presence.

Sara was placed in a comfortable bed that Esme and Alice had bought that day, in Carlisle's room. Carlisle had put her under sudation and had injected high levels of morphine into her. So much so that it overpowered the scent of Sara's blood. We had waited over twenty minutes before he injected her with his venom – getting the idea from Edward. I cringed at this sight, but nothing appeared to happen. There were no screams. She wasn't moving, but I could hear the sudden acceleration of her heartbeat and could feel the drastic rise of her temperature. With that I too felt completely sudated. Unable to move. Unable to feel.

But after eight hours everything changed, and nothing could prepare me for what happened, even though I had seen this in visions.

Sara's body suddenly tensed and her chest arched so much that it rose from the bed. As it fell back down a piercing scream shredded through the air. I felt as though my dead heart would burst out of my chest.

"_Carlisle!" _I screamed, even though there was no doubt that he had heard. Carlisle, Jasper, Alice and Edward were in the room before the second was over.

"_She's come out of sudation." _Carlisle had said instantly.

Another scream.

And another.

"Toby –" Jasper said, taking my arm in an attempt to calm me.

Another.

I couldn't cope. I pulled my arm away from Jasper. Anxiety building up within me, taking control over ever muscle in my body. I had to run. I had to get out. I could not listen to this anymore.

Jasper held on tightly to my arms. _"Emmett!"_ He had called, although it had felt as though he was a million miles away. I was absorbed in Sara's thoughs. Burning. Burning. BURNING. I screamed in synchronisation with her.

"_Jasper! His anxiety is not directed at us. He's not angry with us. He doesn't mean us any harm. He just needs to go!" _Edwards voice, always the voice of reason.

Emmett appeared at the door. _"What the hell is going on?"_

I once again pulled my arms free of Jasper's grip, so hard that I almost pulled them from their sockets.

Emmett, seeing this and not understanding what was going on, leaped in the air and tackled me to the ground. His arms in a much tighter grip that I could not escape from.

"_Emmett! Let him go." _Carlisle said calmly. _"Don't you see how hard this is for him."_

Emmett stopped, looked at Sara and was instantly by her side. _"Is she ok? What's happening?" _Of course, he had not seen this either. _"Bella's was... was different."_

He started to think about his own transformation -something he had not done in a long time - and then he cringed at another of Sara's screams, but I was already gone by the time he had time to turn to face me again. I ran through the rest of my family who had gathered in the hall way, each of them reaching out to touch my arm as I passed them.

And here I was, sitting by myself on a hard, cold, stone rock that was so similar to myself, as I had been for the last twenty eight hours. In doing so I had once again sudated myself. Unmoving. Too scared to go home. I was grateful to my family for not coming to find me, although it would be easy enough to follow my scent. I was so selfish. I was not the one who was going through this pain – nor had I. Maybe that was why I was so scared by it. I had not experienced this before. I should be there for Sara, to hold her hand, to tell her that she's ok and that I love her. The sound of galloping footsteps and an all too familiar scent approaching did nothing but supported this thought.


	13. Compassion

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters**

**_(A/N: Reeeeally sorry it's taken so long to update _**:(**_ had a bit of writters block with this... the next to chapters cover Sara's transformation and the Cullen's reactions to this... expect to be introduced to the new Sara - and maybe some sort of ability - in two chapters time... thats when all the fun begins _**:)**_ xxxx)_**

_Toby? It's just me... I hope your listening. It's always so embarrassing talking to myself when I think you're listening... especially when Edward's around... But it's just me... if you can hear me._

My sister.

For the first time in a day and a half, I smiled. "You know you could just say 'hello'... I would be able to hear you."

I heard her laugh somewhere in the distance. _Ok, ok, just give me a second to phase back._

The leaves in the general direction that Joy's thoughts were coming from shook aggressively. Nine seconds later she appeared in front of them wearing some denim shorts and a tank top.

"Hey." She said simply, with a forced smile on her face.

"Hey." I replied, just as plain.

"Edward told me that I shouldn't come, but... I missed you. I don't think I've ever lived a full day without you seeing you." She laughed.

I held out my arm and she fitted herself underneath it, sitting next to, and wrapping her warm hands around me. We sat there in silence for so long, close to an hour. I stayed in her mind, always such a happy and comforting environment for me to be in. And she knew it. She kept her thoughts calm and peaceful, thinking about some of the days we had spent together, with the rest of our family.

She was remembering a day five years ago, it was a few months before her werewolf genes had kicked in, but her strength was developing immensely. She was studying in the kitchen – the only real quiet place in our house. Emmett and I were foolishly teasing her, though I'm sure her memories were exaggerating that a bit too much. She was at the end of her tether and launched herself at us both. I had read her thoughts and ducked out of the way; meaning Emmett took the brunt of the attack. We both laughed at the image of a thirteen year old girl forcing someone _that big _to the floor.

Another memory. It was when Mom and Dad had just bought me my first car as a birthday present. We were both only ten years old, though I appeared the same age as I do now. Rightfully, she was rather jealous. That night I had snuck into her room and woke her up without Mom and Dad knowing. I got into the car, placing her on my lap. I controlled the pedals and she steered. _"As far as I'm concerned, the car belongs to both of us." _I had whispered in her ear as she giggled loudly.

"That was one of my favourite nights ever!" Joy said when the memory faded as the younger version of herself had fallen back asleep. "You always knew how to make me happy." She sighed, resting her head on my shoulder.

"That might have had something to do with this." I said, tapping my head.

She smiled and looked into my eyes. "No, I don't think it was. You just knew me. You just know me." She sighed deeply.

"You're my twin... did you expect anything different? Haven't you read any of those studies... mind links... telepathy...all of that mumbo jumbo!" I said sarcastically.

She laughed angelically, like bells ringing from the heavens. It reminded me so much of our mother.

The thought of my mother made me think of home. I wondered what was happening there, how everyone was feeling, how _Sara _was feeling. My face dropped, which Joy noticed. The huge smile on her face fell instantly after seeing mine.

"Wish I could make you as happy as you make me. I thought I was doing a good thing by coming to find you." She said, struggling in my arms and misunderstanding the reason behind my emotions.

"No, Joy! You did. I'm sorry. I was just thinking of home."

Her eyes fell to her feet and kept shifting to the direction that she came from.

"It's bad, isn't it?" I asked, hardly hearing my own voice.

"Unlike anything I've ever seen. Mom, Dad, Bella and Emmett haven't been able to stomach it. They've hardly been in the house since you left." She swallowed loudly and shivered. "If you know what's good for you, I wouldn't read my thoughts for a while."

"How long has she got left? I need to be there when she wakes up." I asked, hoping she would have some insight.

"Carlisle seemed to think that she was half way through when I left. That was a few hours ago..." She breathed. "I can't run as fast as you can." She added, trying to ease the heavy conversation.

"I should go back shouldn't I?" I asked.

My sisters flawless face looked up to my own. Her dark brown eyes bore into mine. She bit her bottom lip and nodded delicately. "Carlisle asked me to tell you, if I did get to you, that she is conscious. She's aware of what is going on."

I turned my head away, too ashamed to look at her.

She grabbed my head in her hands, her strong grip pulling me back to her gaze. "I know it's hard, Toby. But it is for all of us, remember that. She had a dramatic affect on us all... as you know." She smiled again. "But she _needs_ you, brother."

I nodded confidently. I silently thanked my sister for coming to find me. She cleared my head so I could think clearly for the first time in a while. I couldn't believe that I had left my family... left _Sara. _I took a deep breath and shook my head. I opened my eyes to see Joy smiling once again... and I smiled back. "Race you?"

I heard her laugh eventually disappear as I ran off into the distance, leaving her eating my dust.

***

I didn't slow down as I approached the house. I had wasted enough time already. I didn't even stop to register the faces of my family. I ran straight to where Sara was... changing... and was thankful that I couldn't hear any screaming. In fact, I couldn't hear anything apart from Sara's stuttered breathing and heartbeat. I opened the door to find Carlisle taking Sara's temperature. Alice was sitting by the window sorting through Sara's clothes with a disapproving look on her face. And, to my surprise, Rosalie was sitting by Sara, holding her hand, stoking it with her cool thumb.

She looked in my direction and smiled sympathetically. _I know what it's like, Toby. I had to go through this with Emmett too. I didn't walk out, but it wasn't exactly easy to stay. Guess I've got a stronger stomach. _She laughed in her thoughts.

"Strongest of us all, hey Rose?" I joked, walking to her side.

"You bet." She smiled.

Alice scoffed and both mine and Rose's heads turned sharply to face her.

"What?" She said innocently, reading our faces. "Oh, that wasn't at you, Rose. I just can't find anything decent enough for her to wear." She added, throwing what appeared to be the last of Sara's dresses into a pile. "Would you like to go shopping soon?"

Rosalie breathed in, about to reply. "Wh-"

"Brilliant!" Alice rejoiced, walking out of the room with the pile of clothes in her hands.

"Alice..." I asked. "Would you mind _not_ throwing them out?"

"Fine." She breathed. "I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes, Rose."

Rosalie just nodded, acceptingly. She had lived with Alice for more than a century and obviously was used to her quirks.

"So soon?" I asked, casually.

"Yes. I need to get her dressed and ready before the morning." She said casually.

Rosalie laughed a musical laugh.

Carlisle joined her.

"What?" I asked him. "It's going to happen then? She'll be back?"

"It would appear so. Alice has seen it, rather clearly apparently." He said, smiling.

I turned to Alice, who was smiling from ear to ear in the doorway. She turned on the balls of her feet and danced down the stairs.

"I'll put this in your room... and I'll be in the car, Rose!... Ahh! Joy! There you are! Fancy going shopping?" I heard her cry. Joy had obviously returned.

"Wh-"

"Brilliant!" Alice celebrated once again. "I'll be in the car... we're leaving in seven minutes."

"Blooming pixie... she can't even see me..." Joy mumbled as she climbed the stairs.

"My shopping trip disappeared so I knew you were coming, actually!" Alice cried.

Joy appeared at the doorway and sighed. "I hate it when she does that."

I smiled back.

"Just checking your ok." She looked at Sara. "That you're both ok." _Not screaming anymore... that's good. Maybe it'll be a good idea to get out for a bit, in case it starts again. _

She saw me grimace.

'Sorry,' she mouthed. "I'll be back soon."

"Toby..." Rosalie called, standing. "You need to stay now. Ok? I know it's hard for you. Me and Carlisle know that more than anyone else... even Edward didn't have to go through _this..._" She said motioning to Sara. "...You know? The screaming, the pain. But you really do need to stomach it. For her sake."

"Rosalie..." Alice sang from the garage, her engine revving.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, but then stopped to look at Sara once again. Rosalie's words picked up pace. "I think her body is just exhausted, but she's conscious on some level. I wouldn't be surprised at all if she could hear us every now and again. And I'm pretty sure she'll know if you're here or not." She added.

Alice beeped her horn twice.

"Take care of her, Tobes." She said finally as she ran to the car that was now waiting outside.

Carlisle laughed once to himself, apparently astonished. "Sometimes I think to myself that Rosalie would make a better doctor than me. She's so intuitive and analytical and can make sense of so much."

I smiled. "Shame about the lack of compassion."

He shrugged and laughed again. "I've met worse."


	14. Changes

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters**

A moan escaping from Sara's lips tore into the happy atmosphere and both Carlisle and myself were at her side in no time. The moan turned into a whimper.

"It... it hurts." She stuttered. A muffled scream escaped her lips and a tear cascaded down her cheek.

I whipped it away as quickly as it had appeared.

"T- Toby?" She sighed, although then end of my name transformed into another scream. She looked straight at me, her eyes begging me to listen.

I listened to her thoughts, but as soon as I entered her mind I buckled under the pain. I screamed as she did, feeling what she was feeling.

Carlisle – leaving the wet towel he was pressing to Sara's head – ran to my side.

"I'm ok. I'm ok." I promised.

"Toby, maybe it's not a good idea to do that? You're body, or mind has never had to cope with something like this before. It can't be healthy."

"But, she wants to tell me something." I pleaded.

He sighed, and returned to Sara's side again.

_I'm so sorry, Toby. I don't want you to be in pain. I'm just so sorry this is happening... I just can't help it... I'm not strong enough._

"Shh, Sara. Never be sorry. I should be the one begging for forgiveness. I'm so sorry that I did this to you. That I didn't have the courage to stay with you."

_You're here. You're here. That's all that matters. And I'll be with you soon. _Her eyes closed. _I'm sorry, I can't talk. I'm afraid that if I open my mouth all that will come out will be... _Her thoughts trailed off, not wanting to think of it.

"I'm sorry, Sara. If I could take this pain away, I would. I would take it a thousand times to spare you."

_If it means that I get to be with you forever than I'll take it a thousand and one times._

I smiled at my love, lying so still, even though her body was tensed with pain. She had changed so much since I had left. Her skin, once so rosy, is now nearly as pale as Carlisle's. Her features, once so soft, now look sharp and hard, perfectly angular. Her scent, once so enticing, still kept its beauty, but had lost all of its appeal. More changes she had to make to be with me.

"It will be forever, Sara." I smiled, stroking her clenched fist.

***

"Right you... out you go." Alice announced as she entered the room with three bags of shopping in both hands.

"What? Why?" I asked, confused.

"I'm getting her dressed so she'll wake up wearing something as beautiful as her face... sorry, _almost _as beautiful."

I laughed ironically. "I promised that I wouldn't leave!"

Alice sighed heavily. "You'll just be outside." She said, pushing me in that direction. "By the time you count to seventeen you can come back in again." She said finally shutting the door.

"But what about Carl-" I attempted to ask as the door once again opened and Alice shoved Carlisle into the corridor.

"Alice! I'm a professional!" He bellowed through the door.

"And if you're _professional_ skills are needed Carlisle then you will be called upon... but at the moment it is _my skills _that are being utilised."

He laughed again. "I suppose I better take this time to go and see my wife." He smiled as he ran down the stairs.

I turned back to the door, my hand on the door handle about to turn it. _14, 15, 16... _But of course, as I was about to turn the handle on the count of 17, Alice had opened it from the other side.

"All yours." She smiled, innocently. "I'll let you two have some peace and quiet." She said as she danced around me.

"Alice..." She stopped and pivoted on her heels. "How long left?"

"First light." She said simply, but happily and left.

I looked out of the window. The sun had just set. Twilight. Dawn would come soon enough, and with it the dawn of Sara's new existence.

***

At about 2am her fingers started to wriggle, finally relaxing from their tight grip.

_It's going Toby, the pain is going. _She had thought, holding my hand tightly and very controlled.

The time was now 5am, Alice had predicted only another hour before Sara would wake up. I had stayed by her side since I had got home – with the exception of Alice kicking me out.

"Toby." Jasper's voice called from the doorway. "I need to see you, Joy and Ness for a moment please." His eyes flickered to Sara. "It won't take long, but..." _I don't think it would be a good idea for Sara to hear this_, he thought.

I stood up and kissed her on the forehead. "I won't be long. I promise. Carlisle and Alice will be here."

I sighed heavily with the guilt running through me, but gradually felt confident and calm enough to leave her.

"Thanks Jasper." I whispered, as I followed him downstairs. But to my surprise he started running towards the garden, and then beyond that into the forest. I followed him as he asked and stopped when I saw him with my Mum and sister.

"Why are we so far out?" I asked.

"It won't be long until Sara wakes up so she can probably hear a lot more than you may think."

I raised my eyebrows in astonishment. I didn't realise it was a gradual transformation. I assumed she was just human and then... not. I really was clueless about this whole process... and then I realised what it was that Jasper was probably going to talk to us about.

He explained to each of us what we should expect when Sara woke up. He showed us all techniques of how to restrain her if she was losing any control. It was difficult for Joy – to be effective in stopping Sara, she would need to phase, but when she's in her wolf form it's hard to differentiate between restraining and demobilising. It was not easy for me to understand how a situation would ever escalate to this extreme, but Sara will be strong – stronger than any of us. She will be confused and disorientated, probably leading to her being very temperamental and emotionally unstable. She would need to hunt straight away.

To make sure no _accidents _are made Edward, Joy, Dad and Alice were going to sweep the forest and make sure there were no hikers nearby. Jasper, Emmett and I would hunt with Sara as soon as she woke up.

"Toby, I suggest that when she wakes up that you stay in her mind so you can keep tabs on what she's thinking – what she intends to do. I'll do the same of course with her feelings, try to keep her calm. Emmett will be there in case... we need any _physical _help. "

"Toby!" Alice called from the house. "Jasper!"

I look to the direction of the east just as the sun broke over the tree tops. We all ran towards the house into Sara's room.

"Right Joy and Ness, if you want to stay I suggest you stand behind Bella, Alice, Rose and Esme. Carlisle, Jacob, Em and Edward, stand next to me. Toby..."

"He's going to stay with her Jazz, and she's going to be fine." Alice said softly. She moved her eyes to look at me. "Just give her a minute though ok, Toby? Don't worry if she doesn't react to us straight away." She smiled.

All of our heads turned to the direction of Sara as her heart beat picked up rapidly.

"It's ok, Sara. It's nearly over." I said repeatedly, holding her hand.

"Keep inside her mind Toby... and keep checking in on mine as well, in case I need to relay anything to you."

I nodded, not taking my eyes away from Sara.

Twenty-three seconds later, Sara's heart spluttered twice and then beat its last ever beat.


	15. Numb

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters**

_**(A/N: I was in two minds about what to do in this chapter... the nice, but predictable way... or the dark and possibly unexpected way... I have deliberated on both paths throughout the story and I hope that I have chosen the right one... hehe :-p xxx )**_

Sara's eyes opened in unison with the deep breath that she took.

_Right Toby, keep calm. Remember she can crack at any moment, _Jasper thought.

Sara's body rocked forward and suddenly changed from laying to standing. She turned on her heels and faced us, looking at each of us with wide eyes.

_She's panicking! _Jasper mentally screamed, crouching defensively.

Sara gasped, acknowledging Jasper's stance. _He's going to attack me? _"I have to go..."

I stepped forward, wanting to sooth her. "Sara, it's ok, you're ok... we'll go hunting now."

She once again looked all of us in the eyes, but paused on mine. _I'm sorry, _she thought, and then leapt out of the open window.

"Damn it." Jasper exhaled as he ran out after her. "Edward, catch up with her. I won't be able to. Em, Toby, come with me." He said while he was running in the same direction as Sara.

We were all running, Edward quickly overtook Jasper and was probably catching up with Sara fast. I was at the back, not fast enough to keep up. I tried to keep track of Sara's mind, but it was incoherent. She wasn't thinking, I couldn't even see where she was, all I could see was a red haze clouding her vision. Instead I looked into Edward's. He was only about one hundred yards behind her, closing in every second.

I saw his intentions, when he was close enough he would jump, hoping to tackle her to the ground. Stop her for just a few seconds before Jasper and Emmett would catch up and calm her down. What if he hurt her?

Thirty yards.

Twenty.

Ten.

_Edward, don't! _I screamed internally as he leapt through the air, wrapping his arms around Sara and wrestled her to the floor.

She managed to get out of his arms, and crouched facing him, a snarl ripped from her lips.

I was still looking through Edward's eyes, being too far away to see for myself. Sara stood no more than fifteen yards away from him.

"Sara, it's me, Edward. I know it's confusing..." He said, trying to calm her, but suddenly, she was gone. A huge grey blur came at her from the right and ploughed her to the ground, taking her completely off guard. Emmett.

Thirty yards away, Emmett now stood with Sara struggling in his strong lock.

Jasper entered Edward's sight and walked calmly to her, holding both of her shoulders strongly sending her a forceful wave of calmness.

I could see them now and did not slow as I approached. I stopped at Edward's side, not wanting to threaten Sara as much as she already was.

I looked at her small body, wrapped in Emmett's arms. Her knees were almost buckling under Jasper's tsunami of calm, even her eyes were drooping.

"Toby." She breathed.

Jasper stepped back suddenly, as if he was shocked by what she was feeling. He looked at Edward, whose eyes were locked on Sara.

His mouth hung open in astonishment and his eyes were wide with fury. "No." He snarled.

"What's going on?" I asked.

A whimper escaped from Sara's lips as she locked eyes with Edward.

"How _could _you?" Edward practically spat.

I stood shocked by what was going on.

I looked into Sara's mind. _I need to get out of here, before they kill me._

Edwards's mind was unintelligible with anger and hatred and I couldn't make out any specific thoughts. He was thinking about the Volturi, though I didn't know why. "Let her go, Emmett."

"What?" He questioned, "Are you sure, bro?" His eyes flickered from Edward face to Jasper who was studying Edward intensely.

_What is going on, Edward? Why do I feel this coming from her? What has happened?_

"Let her go!" Edward repeated, emphasising each word. The venom was practically rolling off of his tongue. _Before I do something I regret, _he added internally.

Emmett did as he was asked. And Sara took off... she stopped about fifty yards later and turned to look at me. "I'm so sorry, Toby." One more frightened look at Edward, and then she turned and ran again, taking my heart with her.

"Edward?" I asked, confused. It felt so strange - unnatural - that tears were not cascading down my cheeks. But I wasn't natural, was I? Even though I didn't need to, I suddenly felt as though I couldn't breathe. Everything hurt.

"We need to go home, now. I need to speak to Carlisle." Edward said coldly as he turned to leave.

"Will someone mind telling me what the hell has happened... why did we let her go? Why aren't we going after her?" Emmett questioned. "What if she..."

"What she does is no longer our concern!" Edward shouted.

"Edward!" Jasper warned, sensing my burning emotions.

"What did you do to her?" I went to attack, but Jasper's arms were already around mine, quickly followed by Emmett's. Edward and I had play fought on many occasions, for nothing more than fun because we hardly ever touched each other. He would read my thoughts, and avoid my intended attack and then I would read his in return and avoid his own. Emmett had always mentioned how it was boring watching us fight. But on the occasions that there was a winner – it was always Edward. "Why did you scare her off? She was petrified by you!" I struggled in my uncles' arms. "What did you _do _to her?"

He looked at Jasper and Emmett. "I think it would be best if I told you at home... I don't want your uncles chasing her down... they won't be as..." _stupid, idiotic,_ _foolish, _he searched for a word, "considerate as myself. I didn't want to kill her in front of you."

I was stunned by Edward's words. I couldn't even generate enough strength to look inside his mind for an explanation. I felt numb, dead. I found myself remembering what Alice had told me last week. _He believed that for us, changes happen instantly, and when they do they are permanent... as if carved in the stone, unchangeable, unmovable, and unbreakable._ Sara had carved her form within my own and without her I was simply not complete. So I would not give up on her, I _could_ not. I escaped Emmett's and Jasper's suddenly slacked arms and ran in the direction that Sara had left. I was running faster than I ever had before, though I know that I would never be able to catch her. But I kept running anyway, defeated.


	16. Betrayed

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters**

For the second time in three days I had run away from my family. I had been running for twelve hours straight, trying to follow Sara's scent. She had run south east all the way to Cheyenne, Wyoming but her scent suddenly changed course – to avoid the city it seemed, as it carried on the same south-easterly route on the other side. All though I hoped she did so to avoid taking human life, it was more likely that she circled it in an attempt to stay hidden... It would have been broad day light when she arrived here.

I followed the trail she had left, but came to a sudden stop when I saw red and blue flashing lights straight ahead. I climbed the trees and jumped from beam to beam until I was hovering above the crime scene encircled with yellow tape.

_I've seen this somewhere before._ The thought was coming from inside a white tent situated at the centre of the cornered off area of woodland. "The subject was found today at thirteen hundred hours by a passerby." The voice was speaking into a voice recorder. "Body was found with clean breaks to the left radius and femur, broken neck, shattered ribs and pelvis, and completely drained of blood. Body had been discarded ten yards from place of murder. Body was burned, after being covered in petrol. To be confirmed." The recorder clicked as he stopped recording.

A younger man ran into the tent with piles and folders full of paper and pictures. "I found something, Sir." He said. I needed to see inside the tent, so looked through the new man's mind.

_He showed picture, after picture of bodies that looked identical to the chagrined one in front of them. "Seattle, 2008, a bunch of unsolved murders almost identical to this one." _

"_An imitation murder? Some 'sicko' duplicating the serial killer? Fifty year anniversary?" _He theorised.

"_Possibly."_

I knew all too well what these 'unsolved murders' were, and who committed them. This and the fact that Sara's scent saturated the area confirmed my assumption that it was her. A messy first attempt? Out of sheer thirst and desperation? She hadn't done a good job to cover it up, suggesting she was in a rush. Running away from Edward? Has she assumed that he would follow her? Why? What had she done? What had _he_ done?

"The kill was only three hours ago, Sarge. We still have time to catch them." The young voice called from the tent. But I knew better. Sara was long gone by now. I had only chased after her a few minutes after she had left, and yet she was three hours in front of me. Useless.

I reached into my pocket to retrieved my cell phone which I had turned off ten hours ago, fed up of the constant calls I was getting from my family.

The screen told me that I had an answer phone message, so swallowing my pride, I listened to it.

_"Toby, it's Alice. If I get this right, you'll be returning home now. I've already sent Bella to come and get you. If I calculated this correctly she'll meet you in Dayton, south east Idaho – you'll pass it on your way - so you don't have to run home the whole way... _She paused and took a breath, _there's a lot that we all need to talk about, as a family... I'm sorry Toby. We love you."_

The phone clicked as the message ended. It would take me about three hours to get to the meeting point seeing as the sunlight would not get in my way as it had on the way here. I would call Bella when I got there to arrange a place to meet. There was a reason that they had sent Bella, they obviously didn't want me to know what was happening... not yet anyway. "_As a family" _Alice had emphasised.

***

We had hardly spoken on the four hour drive home. Bella had greeted me with a hug and said she was sorry, but as I presumed she told me that it wouldn't be a good idea to talk about everything now. Silence, all the way home.

We pulled into the driveway and Bella stopped the car in front of the house, not bothering to park it in the garage. She quickly ran into the house and straight into Edward's arms. He was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Carlisle and Esme were sitting beside him, hand in hand, both looking at the floor, not blinking. Alice was pacing up and down by the window, Jasper was watching her intently trying to calm her but to no avail. Mom and Dad stood with Joy in the corner of the room, looking at me worryingly; both Mom and Joy looked as though they had been crying. Emmett and Rosalie sat at the couch opposite me, Rose staring daggers and Emmett looking at me apologetically. Their thoughts filled my head.

_I shouldn't have let her go._

_Such extremes, just to find a reason to destroy us._

_We're innocent, we mean no harm, we just want to live as a family._

_Why didn't I see this? Though it's so clear now. But why?_

_Alice, Alice, please stop feeling so distraught._

_Bloody blood suckers! _

_Why won't they just leave us alone?_

_Oh Toby, I'm so so sorry. I can't believe it. I can't believe it at all._

_You idiot! How could you let her into our home? How could you fall for it? How did we all?_

_Sorry man, but it looks like we've all got hell to pay._

Everyone knew apart from me, but none of their thoughts provided answers for me. "Right, someone has got to tell me what _on earth _is going on. You're all driving me insane!"

"It appears as though your little human girlfriend betrayed us all, Toby." Rosalie spoke.

"Rosalie." Carlisle said eyeing her to sit down again. "Toby, Sara was not who we thought she was. She deceived us." He sighed.

"H-How?" I stuttered.

Carlisle looked at Edward, _I think it would be best if he heard it from you, Son, instead of second hand._

Edward stood up. His jaw was set tight as if it was holding him together. "Sara was hired by the Volturi. They needed a reason to trial us and so they hired a human to find us, lie to us, befriend us. She was asked to find a way to make us reveal our selves, and then change her. We broke the rules, we told her our secret. That's enough for them to find us guilty and destroy us for it."

"Lies!" I said, the acid setting flames to my tongue.

The blanket of calm that Jasper had kept hovering over us all suddenly evaporated with his own fury over the situation. Edward's calm, but stern voice turned venomous.

"It all came flooding to her mind as soon as she saw you in the forest. Jasper sensed her sudden flood of guilt and I heard all of their plans. She remembered them very clearly, despite being human when she heard them."

"But... Then why didn't we hear it before, in her thoughts? Why didn't Alice see this? She saw the Volturi coming! Sara was not with them!"

"It is possible to lie with your thoughts Toby! She had knowledge about us, she knew about every aspect of all our abilities. They told her where we were, they set up her a cover story, she knew everything about us. They told her that she had to lie to us about how she found us so she would sound special and interesting. They conjured up a heart breaking story that would make it impossible not to feel sorry for her and take her in. They trained her to think in such vivid ways that even her lies would appear undeniable... even to us. She was to inform them when we had exposed ourselves and then they would send the troops. Of course it would have been too obvious if they sent an army so they sent a few members of the guard who would then complete the charade by returning to Volterra to 'deliver the news' of our betrayal. Don't you think it's a bit of a coincidence that their visit coincided perfectly with Sara's arrival? Besides, when she was human she knew what she had to think about... she was told so... humans can technically only think about one thing at a time... she knew that as soon as she was changed that she would have to get away from us as our species can think about so much at the same time. She did well to keep the plan hidden for so long, but as soon as she saw you... the guilt overrode everything and it all flooded to the forefront of her mind."

"But her visions! I saw them! Edward, you saw them too!" I attempted to argue.

"Is there any difference between a vision and a well conceived thought?" Edward asked. He was right of course. There was no visual or auditory difference between Alice's thoughts, visions or memories. If this was true and Sara had gone through extensive training then she would know enough to form a reliable and accurate thought. Her apparent naivety and innocence were enough to blind us into believing they were visions when really they were just her trained thoughts. Fool proof... She had Aro to test her after all.

"She did slip a few times, but we mistook it for this so called ability. The perfect cover." Alice said, miserably.

I remember the day that I had first met Sara. Bella had found me in the forest after the accident. _"She's special, Toby. I don't know what it is, but there's something about her. It's as though she does already know you..." _She had said.

And later, in the hospital. _"I didn't leave because I was worried, or guilty or running away from the police..." _I had tried to justify._ "I know!" _She said all too quickly. She had taken my hand without flinching to the cold.

"Almost as if she was used to it? Expecting it maybe?" Edward replied to my thoughts.

"_I did what I had to do... to stop you from leaving." _Not because she loved me, but because it was her mission, her _job_ to stop me from leaving.

"_You don't seem to be bothered by that?" _I had said, after revealing my family to a human. _"Why would I be? Why would I be bothered by what I am... or what I'm going to be?" _Because you already knew, I answered retrospectively.

"It's all my fault."

"Too right." Rosalie snubbed.

"She would have found a way in with or without you, Toby." Carlisle tried to defend. "After all, she foiled us all."

"I'm so sorry, Toby." My mother said, running to my side. "You have been hurt the most. No one has the right to blame you. No one is to blame."

A loud, but low humming sound vibrated in my ears. It took me a while to realise that the sound was someone sobbing... and that it was me. I needed to step out for a moment, I didn't want anyone to see this act of weakness.

"No Toby!" Alice whimpered, "Not again. We need to be together now more than ever."

"I'm not going anywhere. I just need to be by myself, for a bit. I'll go in the garden if it makes you happier. I just want to be alone with my thoughts." My mum let go of my arm and let me go.

"Toby," I heard Jasper whisper as I sat down by the forest's edge. He was suddenly by my side. He bent down to look into my eye and took a deep breath as if he was deliberating whether he should tell me, or not. "You can lie with your thoughts... but you can't lie with your feelings. She loved you. I don't know whether it was on purpose, or if it was purely by accident... but it was undeniable. She loved you." He said, as he turned and returned to the house.

As the door shut, I let my emotions overcome me and I sobbed for the first time in years. The Sara shaped hole at my side felt so cold and it begin to shatter, leaving me a broken man.


	17. Jealousy

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters**_

I could hear nothing coming from the house, for which I was grateful. I kept my thoughts to myself and kept out those of my family. I didn't want to think, I didn't even want to feel. Not only had I lost my love, the better part of my soul... I had disappointed my family, let them down in the worst possible way. It was me that had broken the rules and it was me who let the intruder into our house... the _enemy _into our house.

"Rose, cut it out!" Edward broke the silence from inside the house. "He's beating himself up enough without your constant barrage of insults. He doesn't deserve them! She deceived us all...even you!"

Rosalie hissed. "But I wasn't stupid enough to fall for a human in the first place! Sheesh, we're supposed to be the most intelligent species on the planet and yet we're incapable of learning from our mistakes!"

"You know Rosalie; you really are full of –"

Emmett was suddenly standing in front of Rosalie, protecting her from Edward's close attack – though she didn't need any protection, she could give as good as she got! If not more!

"Bro, we're not going to do this again! You _both _need to calm down." Emmett suggested softly.

My family was falling apart at the seams. Jasper was too angry himself to keep a calm hold on us all. This was my entire fault.

"Well, _Bro, _you know what the saddest part is? She's too self-righteous to even realise that _she_ was the first one to fall for a human. The hypocritical bi-"

Rosalie hissed again, more aggressively. She attempted to get past Emmett but he held on to her tightly.

"Right, I think it's best if we get out of here for a bit." Emmett sighed, _Sorry Bro, _he thought while taking Rosalie out of the window and past me into the forest.

Eventually, I made my way back into the house. The sight inside was unbearable. Alice and Jasper were facing each other – his head in her hands. She was trying to sooth him, but she was too consumed in her own despair that it did no good. My father was on the house phone, apparently trying to contact someone back at La Push, though it seemed as though the werewolf gene was somewhat mute in the present generation. Joy had her head buried in my mother arms, whimpering and covering her ears. My mother stroked her hair gently, but her lips were quivering with her own irate tears. Carlisle was using his cell phone to once again contact his friends and our cousins. We could all hear the growls, hisses and gasps from the other end of the line when he told them what had happened.

"Thank you Eleazar, we will see you soon." Carlisle said as he put down the phone. "It seems as though the best they can do is arrive in three days. Tanya, Garrett and Kate are away hunting and are unable to be contacted. I suggested that they do not separate and that they come together."

He was right. We didn't need them for the confrontation on Thursday... we would need them for the battle in the following days. Alice has told us that the three members of the guard were not coming to fight; they were coming to complete the farce – to report us. They were due to arrive in three days and we assumed that they would wait here for the rest of the guard to join them so that they could destroy us together. We estimated that it would all be over within the week. Everyone Carlisle had called had said they would make their way to our home to fight for us once again, though he feared that some of them would appear too late.

The rest of my family just sat there, with their heads in their hands. They all looked so _human_ – fragile, breakable, beatable. I had never seen them like this. It made me miss Emmett already; he would never fall into a slump like this.

"That's it. I'm fed up of making you all feel like this." I declared. "There has to be another way."

"No, Toby." Edward said simply already knowing what it was that I was going to say.

"What if I could intercept them? Explain that it was me who broke the rules. They would deal with me and leave everyone else alone."

"Toby!" My mother said firmly, getting up from the couch. "Don't. You. Dare." She hadn't spoken to me like that since I was a child.

"Jasper." Edward whispered, nodding his head towards Joy who was trembling on the chair, trying to force her body not to phase out of anger.

Jasper made his way to Joy's side instantly and held on to her hand and shoulder, calming her. The shaking stopped, but her face was nowhere near calm.

_I can't believe you would say something like that! How could you?_

I flinched at her thoughts.

Her eyes flickered to Jasper, begging him to calm her some more. He did so, knowing all too well what she wanted. Jasper had done this for Joy on many occasions, he could calm her so much that even in the heat of anger she wouldn't phase. At first, Alice had instructed him to do so as she was getting annoyed at the high rate of destroyed designer clothes caused by Joy's unrestrained phases. But since then, they made an unspoken agreement that he would always help her... she didn't want her disorderly emotions dominating her – she hated not being in control of her own body.

Once she was calm again, Jasper turned back to me. It had taken no more than two seconds. "That'd do no good, Toby. You really think they'll stop if they... if _you..._" He didn't need to finish his sentence.

"Jasper's right. They've gone out of their way to find reason to get rid of us. I think we all have to realise that this will continue to happen to us until one team is destroyed." Edward concluded.

"It doesn't have to be like that." Carlisle proposed, shaking his head. "There must be some way to end it amicably. If I could just speak to Aro, tell him that we pose no threat to them or their power. That all we want to do it live as a family."

"Surely if he sees it for himself then he will have no reason to fight us." Esme added, smiling for the first time in a while.

"He's power hungry though, Carlisle. It's true that the Volturi as a whole want us out of the way so they remain to be the most powerful... But _Aro... _to be honest he's jealous." Edward argued. "He wants more power than they already have... especially since Bella became one of us. She rendered so many of his henchmen powerless and it hurt his pride. He wants to recruit, he wants to expand, and in his eyes - improve. He wants me, and Bella... not to mention Alice." Jasper hissed aggressively. "I'm positive that he wouldn't mind Toby either. He wants us to ask our friends to join us once again, so he can draft them too! Aro has his own agenda, and I would bet that the rest of the guard are completely oblivious."

A cold atmosphere hung over all of us.

"Then we fight." Emmett declared, booming back into the house with Rosalie in tow. "I will not let my family be torn apart, even if I have to fight them by myself."

"They'll be no need for that." Jasper said, joining his brother. Of course he would fight as well; he would fight for his Alice and his family.

Emmett grinned widely. "Plus we'll be able to rally our friends. Probably even more than last time! Especially if they hear what has happened."

"Ok, ok," Carlisle tried to calm down his eager and wound up boys. "We talk to them, argue our case... and if that fails then, and _only then _do we fight, and only to defend ourselves and our loved ones." He added, holding on to Esme's hand.

Almost in complete synchronisation everyone else held on to the hand of their partner as well. Fight for our loved ones Carlisle had said. How ironic that if it did come to a fight then I would be fighting _against_ my loved one.


	18. Linked

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters**

For the following three days, our phone never stopped ringing. News had travelled exceptionally fast about our predicament, but more importantly, about the Volturi's scheming and the fact that _they_ had broken the rules in order to trick us. Emmett was right in saying that we would have more people join us this time over. A rebellion was not on the cards even though many people were asking for one. All we wanted was to be left alone and if the Volturi saw that we had this many people backing us up and protecting the ones they wanted to take, then maybe they would let us be.

We had made our way to an empty clearing a fair bit east of our small town. Nobody wanted any of the three blood thirsty vampires near our classmates and Esme and Carlisle's colleagues. They would be here in a few minutes and tensions were rising high.

"I can hear them." Edward said. I was keeping an eye out, but Edward had a much better range than I did. But we all knew that when Edward could hear them, then they were about three miles out, giving us no more than two minutes if they were running.

We stood perfectly choreographed to the left of the field. Carlisle stood in the middle, Esme to his left and Edward to his right. Bella was next to Edward followed by Mom, Dad and Joy – both already in their wolf forms. I stood the other side of Esme with Jasper on my left, then Alice, Rosalie and finally Emmett on the flank.

"Right then." Carlisle said, clapping his hands together to get our attention. "No fighting, remember." He joked, raising an eyebrow towards Emmett.

We all stood there, waiting for the three large forms to appear from the trees, my Dad and Joy growled and the fur on their necks stood up being able to smell the monsters approach.

_Getting closer, getting closer... Can you hear me mind reader? I know your there... but you're not running... brave. _It was the internal voice of Demitri.

_Ah Demitri's slowing down, we must be there._

_Let the fun begin! _

Three grey shadows slowed to a walk as they appeared in our eye sight – always wanting to make the dramatic entrance, Demitri was at the spear head as always. He was flanked by the two tall statures of Felix and Santiago. I breathed a sigh of relief seeing only the three of them, I don't know how I'd react if I saw Sara – or how the rest of my family would.

"Don't speak so soon." Edward whispered.

As he finished his sentence, a fourth cloak came into view. So much smaller than the others and brought with it the appealing scent of Sara.

Edward, Jasper and Rosalie hissed from my left... even my father growled and bore his teeth.

Sara's eyes peeked up from under her newly acquired hood and her body shrunk behind the three bulky men in front of her.

They slowed to a stop a confident thirty yards away from us. A creepy smile spread across each of their faces.

"Cullens." Felix greeted. "Bella." He winked.

Edward growled again.

"Getting a bit old now, isn't it Felix?" Bella just sighed, not wanting to provoke him.

"It's never too old for you gorgeous! I'll keep on trying until you come to your senses and join us." He smiled wickedly.

A hiss escaped Bella's lips and Felix smirked in response. "Feisty!"

"You seem to be unaware that you are greatly outnumbered, Felix. I suggest you stop winding up my family." Carlisle spoke calmly, but strongly.

The three cloaked men laughed deeply. "We have not come here to fight. Just to ensure that you and you're family are keeping to the rules... how unfortunate that you have not." Felix replied, making a small gap between himself and Demitri exposing the hiding Sara.

"Surely it was _you_ that broke the rules!" Carlisle argued.

"We just fell for your plan!" Edward added.

"It would appear so, but there will be no one left to claim that once we've finished with you. Can't you hear the stories now? 'The civilized yellow-eyes that felt themselves too important to follow the rules.'"

"But you know that is not the case!" Carlisle spoke, his voice growing in volume.

"Hey! I'm not the mind reader here. All I know is that a newborn vampire found us, claiming to be changed by the Cullen's after they exposed themselves to her when she was _human... _after they had be warned not to do so again!"

_Toby? _My breath stuttered at the sound of Sara's mental voice. _Toby? Can you hear me? I'm – I'm so sorry._

The conversation between my family and the guards continued as I listened to Sara.

Her head poked out from behind Santiago. _You have to understand. Yes I lied to you and betrayed you in the darkest way possible and I know that I will never be forgiven for that. But I need you to know... that... I love you. I love you so much. They had suggested that you were the best way in, and I was prepared to have to pretend to love you – though I was warned that it would be difficult with 'the empath', _her eyes fluttered to Jasper, _but they said that I wouldn't have to be around him to succeed, that you wouldn't let him near me... because he was the weak one. But I did fall for you. I fell for you hard. I fell for your whole family. Please know that even though it started on a lie... that I truly fell in love with you... that I wanted nothing more than to be with you forever._

_Why did you leave then, Sara? _I thought towards her.

A soft whimper escaped her lips, drawing the attention of some of my family members. Esme, Bella, and Mom looked towards her and then back to my face.

_Oh Toby, my poor son._

_I was scared, _Sara continued, _I was scared that if you found out that you would kill me and that if I failed _them _that they would kill me. I panicked. My body did not have time to consider any rational thoughts. I just did what I was programmed to do. I'm so sorry._

"If you would like to end this now, we would be happy to oblige." Santiago spoke for the first time. _I'm tired of this charade. Let's end it. It would not be hard, there's a reason Aro sent the best fighters. We could handle these. The females look too scared, too human... too much of this animal blood. The men, well the big one and the one with the scars could be a problem, but even then it's two against three. The wolves however, _he thought about how apprehensive he – and the rest of the guard – had been when they were faced with them when Mom was a child. He did not know how to react to them. _Still, shouldn't be a problem._

Edward scoffed. "They underestimate us." He said speaking to us. "They don't seem to realise what strength we have."

"We shall see!" Demitri hissed, ready for the fight.

"No!" Sara screamed, jumping in between the two tensed parties. "I won't let you hurt them!"

Felix stepped forward, taking the spear point from Demitri. When it came to the fight – he was the leader. "Get out of the way new born!" He took her by the arm, wanting to pull her out of the way.

But Sara stayed put. Both of her hands pushing against Felix's strong arm and pushing him back a few yards. "I said you will not hurt them."

Felix growled again, vibrating the earth beneath him.

"Be careful with her, Felix." Demitri declared. "We need her."_ Without her we will have no proof!_

Alice suddenly sighed deeply. "No." She breathed.

_Toby! _Sara screamed mentally her back still turned to me. _Toby! I need you to do one last thing for me! Can you share my thoughts with your family? I need them to hear this for it to work._

_What do you mean? _I asked her.

_Please, do it. _She begged.

I did as she asked and fed her thoughts into that of my family.

Some of them gasped, Rosalie hissed, Edward and Alice both expected it and my mother held Bella's hand, letting her in on it as well.

_I know what I have to do. My death will bring your freedom. They can't sentence you without me. If I challenge them, they will kill me and you will be free._

_Sara! This is not going to happen! _I screamed internally.

_No, no, no! We can take them! _Emmett thought which I passed to Sara.

_No. You can't fight them. Even if you won, it would eventually end in your death. You know they would send others, they would need no excuse then, they would need no plans... just a fully fledged war. _She turned and inspected the faces of my family. _You all know I'm right. This is the only way. But before I go... I need you all to know that I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I was black mailed, my life, my family threatened. But here I stand, despite that... my life and my family once again has been threatened... _She took a deep breath._ It wasn't all lies. _

She started to remember her first night at our home. _"Thank you... everyone... for accepting me. For inviting me into your home. Your life. Your family." _She remembered how it felt to be held by Jasper, Joy and Esme. She remembered how the tears felt as they cascaded down her cheeks and she wished that she could cry now._ "I just love you all so much already. I don't know what I'd do without you." _

_It wasn't all lies, _she repeated.

_I know, _Jasper thought, knowing that she spoke the truth, both then and now. _We all know._

_Now I must pay you back, the only way that can._

"No!" I cried... _I love you Sara! I love you! Don't do this. You will not die for us, you will not die for me... again! _

Jasper pulled me back. "She's right, Toby. This is the only way we will live." He whispered in my ear.

"I will fight for them!" She spoke to the guard.

"Then you will die with them!" Santiago replied, coldly.

Demitri eyed him suspiciously, debating whether he was serious or bluffing.

"You really think that they would do the same for you?" Felix laughed. He grabbed both of her hands in one of his, turned them over her head with a snap and held them behind her back. She moaned in pain. "Look at them!" He screamed, pulling her head up by her hair so that she was looking at us. She tried to pull her face away, but his strength was undeniable. "They _hate_ you! They don't want you to fight with them. We're just doing our job, but you _betrayed_ them... Who do you think they hate more? Who do you think they'd rather see die?" He laughed again, pulling her head up sharply. She cried again. _The soldier is even holding her mate back._

_Let them do it. It's the only way for you to escape. Let this be my salvation. This is what I owe you._

_There has to be another way! _Esme shrieked. _Alice? _She begged her daughter to find some sort of alternative.

Alice searched, and searched, but she could only see the one future. Sara ripped apart and burning.

We all stood there, linked with each other, hearing and seeing each other's thoughts. I imagined that this is what the pack would be like, all able to communicate with our opponents unaware.

Sara struggled in Felix's arms, trying to distract him. She was strong, stronger than him in her newborn state. Once she felt him struggling enough, she dropped to the ground sweeping her left leg under him, making him lose his balance. He had to let go of her hands to push himself back up before he fell. As he found his equilibrium once again, he hissed. "That's the last thing you will ever do newborn."

It all happened so slowly then.

"Felix! Stop!" Demitri cried.

Sara closed her eyes peacefully as Felix wrapped his right arm around the top of her torso and his left hand grabbed under her chin, ready to rip.

_Forgive me, _she thought to all of us. _Toby, I love you._

The sound of tearing skin echoed in my mind as I closed my eyes. A a vicious growl eminated from my sister's chest... I had not even realised that my hands were released.


	19. Loyalty

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters**

I was too scared to open my eyes, too scared to see what could only have been the beheaded body of Sara in front of me.

But something was not right. Jasper had let go of my arms – if anything I expected him to tighten his grip when the fatal blow was made... But I couldn't even feel him there. To be honest... I couldn't feel _anyone _there.

I opened my eyes and processed everything in slow motion.

My family was moving forwards... all of them. Jasper, Edward, Bella and Joy were at the front, quickly followed by Emmett, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie and Esme. My mother stayed a bit further back and my father stuck by her side, but they were both moving forward.

My eyes followed the direction my family was running in and to my absolute delight I saw that Sara was not dead – she was still... whole! My eyes shifted to the large form of Felix that looked somewhat deformed. Next to him stood a snarling Demitri with Felix's left arm in his hands, the one he had held over Sara's jaw. It was still in motion from when Demitri had apparently ripped it from the brute's torso.

Sara's eyes opened slowly to meet mine as she gasped deeply. When she realised that I was looking back at her, she smiled sensitively.

Behind her, Jasper collided with the dismembered Felix, forcing him to the ground easily, Rosalie went to help him.

Felix was snapping his teeth in Sara's direction. Instinctively I ran towards Sara, pulling her body behind mine with my left arm. My body tensed and crouched, my hands raised into claw-like grips as a growl ripped its way from my chest.

Edward and Bella both leapt on the distracted Demitri – Bella held him strongly by the legs while Edward restrained his arms, Esme kept watch over them.

Further to the right I watched as Joy ran towards Santiago, she flew in the air as she went to pounce on him... but unlike the other two he was neither distracted, nor unprepared. He smiled wickedly as he struck her with the back of his right hand, sending her hurtling to the ground a fair twenty feet away.

"Joy! No!" I screamed as a whimper escaped her lips.

My mother ran straight to her side and my father snarled at the large immortal, turning to face him. His muscles tensed to fight, but before he could Emmett crashed into Santiago sending the sound of thunder around the field. Their joined bodies travelled thirty yards back, yet both landed on their feet, hitting and dodging and blocking. Alice and Carlisle circled the pair, trying to find the best way in, Emmett all the while trying to restrain the guard. Alice saw her opportunity – in either the present or the future – and lunged at Santiago from the side. He attempted to swing at her but obviously she dodged it, giving Emmett an opening. He grabbed both of Santiago's hands in both of his, turned him around, pushed him to his knees and placed his foot at his back – ready to rip.

"Just give me the word, Carlisle." He growled.

It had taken no longer than fifteen seconds to fully restrain the three members of the guard. Obviously we had been helped by both their lack of numbers and their own domestic argument.

"Stop!" Carlisle declared. "No one needs to perish here tonight." He added, looking each of us in the eyes – even the guard. "Hold them steady. It looks like this is the only way that we can talk without you wanting to attack us." He said to Demitri.

"Demitri!" Felix bellowed, struggling under Jasper and Rosalie's strong hold. "What were you thinking? Aro is going to kill us himself when he sees this!" It was slightly amusing to see the humongous Felix moaning from his knees. The guard had always carried themselves with such power, grace and nonchalance... this was completely out of their well trained character.

"Don't be such an imbecile." Demitri snarled back, not even bothering to get out of Edward and Bella's grip. "You were going to kill the girl. Didn't you understand that without her we have no evidence?"

"When have we ever needed to _make_ people believe us? We don't need any evidence!" Felix argued back.

"We do when it comes to _them_!" He shot a glance at Carlisle.

"Enough." Carlisle sighed. "Edward? Do we need to know anything else?" Edward was searching through the minds of the three vampires held in our grip, looking for any answers that we needed or any clues that would help us defend ourselves.

Edward shook his head stiffly. "Everything we assumed is true. They don't know anything else."

"Right then, it appears as though we have preparations to make before the rest of you come." Carlisle said sternly. "Demitri, when Aro takes your hand next time you see him I want him to see this, so try to remember this as clearly as you can."

Demitri snarled and tried to move his head away, but Esme quickly grabbed it, forcing him to look at Carlisle. "You look at my husband when he is talking to you!"

In my peripheral vision I saw Emmett try to hide his laughter. _Ha ha amazing! I always knew she had it in her! GO MOM! _

Carlisle smiled at his wife and continued talking to the guard. "My family and I live quiet and private lives. We integrate ourselves into human society in a delicate way and always avoid detection and speculation... as you well know we have members of this family who are able to detect anything along those lines. Speaking of which, my sons and daughters, grandchildren and great grandchildren are in charge of their own lives and will always choose their own path. They are not forced to stay and they will not be forced to leave. They stay because they are part of a family, not a coven. They stay because for love, not for convenience or power. They are my family, and I will protect my family until my existence ends as will _each one of us. _Our power does not lie in our abilities, but in our loyalty to one another. So you can tell your master that he _should_ be jealous, because he will never find true devotion like this. You are all tied to him artificially and do not have an authentic want to be there... Maybe one day you will see that for yourselves."

The guards continued to look at Carlisle, all of them completely speechless.

"Our friends will join us on your return. Please understand that we do not mean to fight, nor start a revolution... all we wish to do is be left alone, hopefully if your masters feel threatened enough then they will grant our wish. Sometimes the only way to speak to someone is in their own language.

"I suggest you leave now... if you know what is best for you." He nodded to Jasper, Edward and Emmett. "We shall see you shortly, though I truly hope we don't."

The guards were let loose and Santiago ran.

Demetri turned to leave, but caught the sight of Felix. His eyes were burning into each of ours, a growl starting to rumble in his chest.

"Felix, let's go." Demetri said, before taking off as well.

Picking up his detached arm, Felix ran after his fellow guard members – not even looking behind him.

As if in complete synchronisation , we all exhaled loudly.

"Sara." I breathed. She had been so quiet, so still.

As I turned, her eyes looked up to mine and she smiled beautifully. I held her face lovingly in my hands. "I thought... I thought you were..."

"I know." She said so softly. "Me too."

"What... what happened?" I asked my family, realising that I had missed whatever lead to Sara's life being saved.

"It was wrong. What was happening, it was so wrong. We all knew it – but no one knew how to stop it without sentencing the rest of us to death." Esme said.

"Demitri had to stop Felix from impairing their mission, so acted the only way he knew how... by demobilising him." Edward continued.

"By doing so, it provided the best – and only – way in." Jasper continued.

Carlisle spoke next. "It was Joy who jumped in first, almost as if she woke us all from a trance! As soon as she moved, Edward, Bella and Jasper followed, and then the rest of us."

"Yeah, while you just stood there half asleep." Emmett joked, nudging my shoulder. "Not that I mind... I _finally _got a bit of action!"

"I'll give you a 'bit of action'." Rosalie spat through her teeth.

"Shut up! You were up for it just as much as I was, aren't I right Eddie? Tell me I'm wrong! When it comes to protecting our family no one fights as hard as you, babe!" It made me smile when Emmett nodded his head towards Sara when he said the word _family. _It appeared as though he had already forgotten about Sara's betrayal... though he never was one to hold a grudge.

Rosalie sighed in reply, embarrassed. "Can we go home now?" She asked Carlisle.

"I think that'd be best." He said, taking Esme's hand. "I suppose that the hardest part is still to come."

The rest of my family started to leave, but I couldn't even take my eyes off of Sara.

"We'll see you back at home, Toby." _Both of you! _Alice called as she skipped away, smiling widely.

Joy walked past me, still in her wolf form and nudged me with her nose.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

_I'm fine._

"I owe you my life." In truth I owed her my whole existence.

She laughed, _I know! But I'd do it all again, every time! I'm so glad she's back. You can be happy again now._ She turned her head to Sara and bumped her nose into Sara's forehead.

Sara stroked her fur gently. "Thank you." She mouthed.

_You're welcome, sister. _Joy thought, though it was only I who heard it. She left with the rest of my family.

Soon, I found myself alone in the huge clearing with Sara in my arms. We both stood in silence for a long time.

"T- Toby, I'm..." She began.

"I know."

"I'm sorry." She said, anyway.

I stroked her head with my thumb. "I know."

"I thought I was never going to see you again."

"As did I... but now we get the rest of our eternity together."

"However short it will be." She knew that they would return of course.

"That's why we need as much help as possible." I said, pulling her in the direction that my family left in.

"Where are we going?"

"Home. We need to rally the troops."

She stopped dead. "But...how can anyone want me there?"

I took a deep, un-needed breath. It was true that some members of my family would find it rather uncomfortable being in Sara's presence, but Sara's speech in the meadow had rendered the majority of my family's grudges somewhat void. "Because... We forgive you." I answered honestly. "You asked to be forgiven... they were even your last words, I believe! So we forgave you. My family, stepping in and stopping the guard from killing you, that's their way of saying so."

She smiled, "I was definitely not expecting _that! _However you're wrong! I believe my last words were 'Toby, I love you'." She said, reaching up on her tip toes and pressing her lips to mine.

I laughed, "Sorry, you are of course right! And for the record, I love you too."

"You would take me back that easily?"

"Taking you back would be the easiest thing to do!" I sighed. "Not being with you... now _that_ was hard."

"Tell me about it. I never want to be away from you again... but... your family... surely they do not want me around. I betrayed them, I betrayed you all."

I did not know how my family felt about this situation, or how they would react if I brought Sara home. Was their defence of her only in reaction to Joy's advance? Or did they all truly feel how she and Esme had. I was sure that _they_ had forgiven her, as well as Emmett. Carlisle and Bella were also a possibility. Maybe Edward and Jasper would be able to feel her sincerity and forgive her too. Alice had seemed dismissive. "_We'll see you back at home, Toby..." Both of you! _She had thought.

"Regrettably, yes, you did."

Her face fell with sheer disappointment and sadness.

With my right index finger, I lifted her chin. "But you also risked your life to save us! That counts for a lot in this family. We have our priorities right. You were misled by the Volturi just as much as we were. Besides... You _are _coming home with me. Alice has seen it! And nobody bets against Alice."

*_*_*_*_*_*

_**(A/N: I couldn't go and let her die now could I?... but you know what that means... bring on the Big V! haha)**_


	20. Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters**

The house was buzzing when we returned with the hustle and bustle of phones ringing, computers stirring and members of my family flicking through papers.

"When you said we were going home to rally the troops..." Sara questioned.

I laughed. "Carlisle has many friends; he has earned the respect of many of our kind... even the ones who don't share our views on _hunting._"

The image of the destroyed body Sara had ravaged when she left flickered in my mind, and by the look in her eyes, it appeared in hers too.

"Toby... I have a confession about that... but please understand that it was purely impulse – I couldn't control myself... I didn't even realise what I had done until the body was drained..." She looked guiltily into my eyes.

I smiled weakly. "I know. I sort of followed you when you left, though it did no good. By the time I got to the... body... you were already three hours ahead."

She exhaled lightly in surprise, shaking her head slightly. "You didn't give up on me did you?" She said, smiling.

"Sara," I breathed, "It would be impossible for me to ever give up on you." I swallowed. "You made such a dramatic impact on my life, or existence, or whatever this is. I don't exist without you anymore."

Her smiling face gradually dropped and she turned her head to the side, avoiding my glare.

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly.

Her forehead creased and her mouth bent into such an awkward position.

"Hey." I said soothingly, moving her chin to face me.

"I'm sorry, Toby. I'm so, so sorry." She took in a stuttered breath. "I can't believe I ever lied to you. I don't deserve someone as good as you. I don't deserve to ever be forgiven... I ruined everything!" She tried to turn and leave, but I pulled her back easily. Her hand fell softly against my face. "Why didn't I just tell you... admit that it was a mistake, _warn you!_"

I swiftly pressed my lips against hers passionately, interrupting – and hopefully distracting her from - her disheartened thoughts.

"Enough." I said simply, when our lips parted. "Stop thinking like that. What's done is done." I said, stroking her smooth, pale face. "Now we have to focus on the future."

"Speaking of which..." Alice called from the doorway, grinning immensely. "Are you guys ever going to come in?" She giggled and turned back into the house after spinning on the balls of her feet.

I laughed to myself, "Was that enough proof for you?"

She smiled and grabbed my hand.

As we walked in, I passed my father, mother and Joy who were about to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked my father.

"Back to La Push. I'm going to try and get in contact with some of our kind." He replied.

"We'll be back as soon as we can, son. No more than a couple of days." My mother added.

She kissed me on my forehead and smiled at Sara before they got into the car and left.

Carlisle greeted us as we entered the hall way. "Toby, I've got a list of numbers I need you to contact." He handed me a piece of paper. "Some of them I already managed to get in touch with, but they'll need to be updated. The others will need to know everything. Just ask them if they will help us, all we need to do is present a strong front – we're not asking them to fight." He turned to Sara and placed a hand on her shoulder as we walked into the living room. "Sara, a few of us are going hunting shortly. You must be thirsty, so you can join them if you need. Toby can of course come with you. I keep forgetting how young you are. It seems like years ago since your transformation."

"Thank you, that'd be... great. I've been feeling so thirsty, all the time."

Carlisle laughed ironically, "I know, my dear."

I passed the entrance to the garage to see Emmett, Rosalie and Esme packing some bags. Sometimes we packed when we went for a long hunting trip stretching over three days, just so we didn't return with ripped or dirty clothes. But they weren't just packing clothes; they were packing dozens of phones and maps.

"Carlisle?" I asked. "What are they packing for?"

"Myself, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie are going to find people on foot - the people who can't be contacted by phone. If they agree to help us we'll give them a phone to contact us and directions so they can find us." He answered calmly.

"How long will you be gone?" Sara asked worryingly. "You do know they'll be back as soon as they can. I wouldn't be surprised if Aro has already sent them."

"He already has." Alice said peacefully, joining us with a Bluetooth headset attached to her ear. "And he's coming too... I guess he wants answers first hand. I see them here in eight days."

"All this has happened in the last twenty minutes?" I asked.

"Aro must have been called almost instantly after the guards left. The decision was made about fifteen minutes ago." Alice added casually before dancing off to Jasper. "We'll be leaving to go hunting shortly." She added over her shoulder.

Carlisle smiled. "We'll be back as soon as we can, but we're going to make the most of the short time we have left. Rosalie and Emmett will be heading south and hopefully to South America, Esme and I are going to start in England and move on to France... I made a few friends there many years ago."

"Europe?" It worried me that they would be so close to the Volturi's path.

"Don't worry, Toby." Edward joined in the conversation. "Demitri would be the only one capable of knowing Carlisle's close proximity. He - along with Felix and Santiago - will be staying in America for the time being."

"They're still here?" Emmett called from the garage. "Why don't we take them out now? While there's only three of them?" He added, running into the living room. "Three down... only thirty odd to go!"

"No Emmett..." Carlisle argued.

"Ah come on! We handled them _so _easily earlier! We could do it again."

"This doesn't have to end in a fight, son. But if we killed some of their coven, then it would definitely end as such. Not to mention that the three of them were severely handicapped in that instance. It wouldn't be that easy if they weren't so distracted... and you know that they're just waiting for us to catch up with them." Carlisle reasoned, so much so that even Emmett couldn't argue.

"When are you leaving?" I asked, changing the subject back to their trip.

"A matter of minutes."

I nodded solemnly.

"Sara, dear, how rude of me for I haven't even asked how you are settling in to this life? What have you fed on until now?" He asked, turning back to Sara.

"It was all a bit disorientating to begin with. It still is to be honest. There's so much to look at! But... I haven't really had the opportunity or guidance to feed from animals yet..." She said nervously.

"Of course, sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel at fault or uncomfortable. It'd do you well to hunt with Alice – she has a bit of a knack for finding the best animals faster than the rest of us." He smiled. "Speaking of which... have you exhibited any abilities?" Carlisle asked as if he were asking a patient for symptoms.

"No, nothing has manifested..." She replied, taken a bit off guard. "I doubt if it ever will... I never was really exceptional at anything."

"Oh don't be so hard on yourself..." Rosalie said from the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"Rosalie..." Edward said in a warning tone.

"You're an exceptional liar... maybe you have the ability to make anyone believe what you want them to..."

"Rosalie... I..." Sara shook her head, trying to defend herself.

Emmett appeared next to her with two back-packs in his hand. With his other he was attempting to pull Rosalie away.

"... Maybe that's what you're doing now; maybe this is just another trick! Well, you won't fool me again!" She continued.

"I think we'll be going now, Carlisle." Emmett said gently, pulling Rosalie with him.

"Just so you know, they may have forgiven you, but I haven't!" She managed to fit in before Emmett shut the door between us.

Sara exhaled, her breath stuttering as she did.

"Sara, I'm sorry... Rosalie is very... _strong-willed._" Carlisle eased.

"She has the right to feel like that. You all do... it's all I deserve."

"Sara we have all made mistakes, it is how we overcome them, and learn from them that makes us who we are." Carlisle said.

Sara smiled. "Thank you, but I really don't mind that you can't trust me."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked, slightly confused. As far as he was concerned Sara was forgiven, trusted and once again part of our family.

"Well, Bella hasn't let down her shield around you all since I first came back, Edward hasn't stayed out of my head and Jasper has been keeping my emotions in check." She said so indifferently, as if it was the norm.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

Bella turned her head, hiding behind her long brown hair slighlty and biting her lip. "I'm sorry... it was just in case..." She looked embarrassed as she turned back to Sara. "Sorry, Sara."

Carlisle laughed stiffly. "Sara, I think you're ability has just presented itself."


	21. Scattered

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters**

Sara laughed suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"It's not exactly a standard trait to be able to know that." Carlisle said simply.

"Oh." Sara replied, genuine shock on her face. "So, what? This is an ability? To know when people are using their powers?"

"It would appear so." Carlisle replied, smiling.

Edward shook his head, pursing his lips. "It's more than that Carlisle... Jasper and I... we don't _use_ our abilities. They are a part of us. They don't stop and start."

"But – and tell me if I'm wrong –you are both able to focus more on a certain being, as well as those around you. In your case, listen intently. And in Jasper's case, concentrate on an individual specifically."

"As if she knows when she's being... manipulated." Jasper suggested. _Ha, ironic _he thought.

"That'd make sense." Sara said. "It's like... I know that Edward and Jasper are always aware of me, but I put that down to already _knowing _about them. It just becomes more obvious when they're really paying attention... almost as if they're telling me. But with Bella, it was as if at one point I just knew that she had her shield up, and then I knew she didn't. I didn't even need to question it – in my mind, it was just obvious... But, Carlisle, where did this come from?"

"Well, if my theory is correct then I would assume that it arose as a result of you being in the know about our species while you were human. You knew everything about us and were very aware of every aspect of a vampire's thought process, abilities and traits. It would be similar to how Elezar's ability came about... He was an employee of the Volturi when he was human, but his intelligence and understanding of our species made him a good candidate to be changed."

"Aro will be wanting you back now." Edward said darkly.

"NO!" Sara almost screamed, taking everyone by suprise. "I don't want to go back! I'm not going back."

Jasper stepped forward. _She's panicking, Toby! She's still a newborn remember. _He calmed her down carefully.

She looked his way and mouthed 'thank you'.

"Sara, you are part of our family now... we will all protect you. No one will take you away or make you do anything that you don't want to do." Carlisle said softly, rubbing Sara's back.

"Carlisle." Esme said delicately from the doorway, like Emmett she too had two back-packs in her hand. "We need to get going if we're going to make the earlier flight... and you need to let Sara hunt. You must be starving dear."

"It's alright, Esme. We'll be leaving soon." Alice said, standing behind Sara.

Carlisle stood up and spoke to Edward. "We'll be back within the week. I'll let you know of any changes."

Edward nodded in reply. "As will I."

Esme made her way around the rest of my family, giving each of them a hug. Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, myself and finally, Sara. "Lovely to have you back." She whispered in her ear before she left with Carlisle.

"We better go." Jasper said. He was worried about Sara's thirst and didn't want her to get out of hand when our numbers were so low. "Edward, are you and Bella coming?"

"No, we were going to stay in case someone contacts us at home. We don't want to miss the opportunity for others to join us. I'll try some of those numbers as well, Toby." He added offering his hand.

I passed him the paper that Carlisle had given to me. He took one look at it that lasted no longer than two seconds and then handed me it back, his extraordinary mind memorising them all.

"We'll hunt tomorrow, Jasper." Bella added as we all turned to leave. "Sara..." She whispered. Sara turned to face Bella who looked some-what guilty. "I am sorry... about before." She stuttered.

"Please, don't worry about it... I'm happy just to be even allowed in your home again." She smiled awkwardly. "I'll see you later."

I held on to Sara's hand as the four of us ran towards the forest.

***

"Ergh." Sara sighed as she drained her second elk. "It's really not _that_ nice is it?"

Jasper laughed loudly, lifting a large tree and burying the six empty carcasses of the herd we had just help ourselves to. "Tell me about it!"

"Sorry, Sara." I said, "Herbivores aren't exactly that appetizing. Alice... any chance of a grizzly?"

Alice closed her eyes for no more than two seconds, her brow creased. "Sorry, I don't see us catching up with any carnivores today. But we'll go further afield on the days leading up to our visitors arriving... we'll find some proper game."

"How are you feeling Sara?" Jasper asked. "Do you need to feed some more or are you ok?"

Before Sara had time to reply, all of our attention was suddenly directed at Alice who had just inhaled deeply with her eyes were wide.

"Alice?" Jasper asked.

Alice took off running in the direction of home. "We need to get back, quickly."

We all ran with her... though I was slower than the rest of them. The only real disadvantage I had from some aspect of the few human genes that made me.

"Alice, what is happening?" Jasper asked, running alongside her. "Are we being attacked?" He wasn't thinking about us... his thoughts were concerned with the unprotected and terribly small groups of our family – currently scattered across the country.

"No, sorry, it's nothing like that. Edward will be getting a phone call in the next few seconds... I think we'll need to hear it. It's coming from Volterra."

That was the last I heard as the three of them ran from my hearing range.

***

I was in the living room no more than thirty seconds later. I didn't even realise how close we were to home.

I got into the living room to see Edward on the phone, Alice standing closely next to him, looking up, Jasper and Sara standing close by. Jasper, never taking his eyes away from Alice.

As I approached the tight group, I was able to hear the voice on the other end of the phone.

"_... Please see this as your last invitation..."_

"Our last warning, you mean." Edward replied.

"_If that is how you see it... either way, if you do not wish to join us when we arrive, then your case will be closed and you will perish – no matter the waste."_

"That will not be the case."

"_It would be such a shame. We have so much space here for yourself, Bella, Renesmee, young Toby and Alice. Can't you see it, Edward? You would all become Gods."_

Edward laughed darkly. "Is that how you see yourself, Aro?" He laughed again. "What am I saying? Of course it is. You are no god, Aro... you are a monster, a power hungry monster. When will you see that we are not interested in your promises? You live in a world where bloodlust, intimidation and authority control your every thought, while we live in one full of love, compassion and devotion. Which one do you think we would rather be a part of? Come on Aro, you are a smart man."

Sara smiled widely, knowing which world she would - and did - choose.

"_You have chosen your fate, Edward."_

"No, I have chosen my family."

"_Very well. Farewell, young man."_

"Goodbye." Edward said coldly as he hung up the phone.

"What did I miss?" I asked.

"I think you heard the gist of it." Edward replied.

"Aro was offering a chance for _some _of us to be saved from the up and coming battle." Alice answered for him. "All 'hush-hush' of course, _'between me and you' _he said. He still believes that we do not have a fighting chance if it comes to a fight – and he has no doubt that it will."

"Of course, we will prove him wrong." Jasper projected. "Let's see how he feels when he hears about how his best fighters were incapacitated by the 'yellow-eyes' so easily."

Despite Jasper's confident tone, a cold, thick atmosphere hung over each one of us as we all thought about our impending struggles.


	22. Followed

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters**

The next few days went ever so slowly. It got to a point where I actually wanted to go back to school! I hadn't been since the day of Sara's accident and everyone else hadn't been since her change, nor had Carlisle been at work. I believe the excuse he used was that we had all contracted some harsh form of virus, keeping us all housebound for a few weeks.

Thankfully our cousins form Denali arrived before the weekend started, so our empty house was soon busy again. They helped to take our minds off the Volturi, but also helped to contact more of our kind and spread our story. Alice had taken after her mother and been the perfect hostess, entertaining our extended family while Jasper spared with Garret and Sara spent time talking with Eleazar.

My parents and Joy returned three days after they had left, but only to return disappointed. "It was as we assumed." Dad had said. The members of my father's pack who had imprinted or married all wished to age with their loved ones and of course, they eventually died. Quil was the last to pass. We had all attended the funeral three years ago. My father's hope was that he would be able to find some members that had chosen to stay as wolves, just as he had. "I spoke to the Chief – who happened to be the grandson of Emily and Sam –" he smiled.

He started to remember the conversations they had over the weekend. _"Tell me about my grandfather..." _The young Uley had asked. Memories from long ago flooded through his mind. _"He was a great man." _My father had replied.

"The tribe hadn't had any contact with a known and active wolf since Leah and Seth left for College. That was thirty years ago... and now no one knows where they are."

"They're out there somewhere!" My mom cried. "Seth would never give up his alter-ego... he loved it too much! And Leah wouldn't have wanted to leave him alone."

"Are you going to try and find them?" I asked.

"Even with our resources, it would be an impossible task to find them in the next four days." My father said solemnly. "And we don't know for _sure _if they still are practicing wolves." He added, raising his eyebrows at mom.

Despite this my parents and sister had spent the next few days attempting to track them down.

Throughout the week, more and more visitors arrived at our home. Benjamin and Tia arrived from West-Asia. Their coven had moved there soon after their last encounter with the Volturi in a hope to hide Benjamin from Aro. Amun and his mate had not returned with the young couple, but Benjamin said that he could not refuse to help us.

Jasper's old friends, Peter and Charlotte arrived later on, bringing with them a few of their friends.

The Irish coven joined us the day after, after meeting with Carlisle and Esme.

"Bella, Edward!" Siobhan greeted upon her arrival. "We need to stop meeting under these circumstances!" She joked. "Carlisle and Esme send their best wishes and wanted me to tell you that they miss you all already." She smiled as she turned to my mom. "Renesmee? Well I never. What a beautiful woman you turned into! Though I had no doubt that you would!" She added as she wrapped her arms around her.

Every now and again Alice would see another Nomad arriving in the area, looking for us so she and Jasper would go to meet them. Completely out of the blue, Maggie found a fairly large group travelling together to find us while she was hunting with a few of the others far away from town – obviously, we asked our friends to either hunt the local animals or fulfil their dietary needs as far away as possible. She gave them directions to our home and they arrived a few hours after Maggie returned. Edward recognised a few, some had been sent by Emmett and Rosalie, some had just heard of our predicament through the grapevine and had leapt at the chance to join us... and it turned out that a few of them had been a part of the Volturi's witnesses previously and decided to change sides.

Carlisle came back with three of his European friends, and Rosalie and Emmett returned with the Amazon coven. Our numbers stood at a triumphant forty five, out numbering the Volturi guard easily. _"Not that it will come to a fight." _Carlisle kept on saying... but at this point in time nobody was really worrying if it did. Edward even commented that he doubted if Aro would ask for witnesses to join them – apparently _that_ didn't work out too well for them last time. Alice could only see the guard and Aro himself coming.

Confidence was running high in the cramped and crowded house, though the majority of us were still hoping for an amicable ending, for even if the battle was won, it would be unlikely that we would not lose a comrade, a friend or a loved one in the process.

***

After what felt like years, Alice gave us the warning we needed. It would be a matter of hours now, so we would soon make our way to the same field where we met the guard last week. We were just waiting for the return of Kate and Garrett who had been hunting for big game throughout the night a couple of hundred miles away, but their return provoked more happiness than anyone could imagine.

"Umm... Jacob!" Kate called as soon as she emerged from the forest's edge.

"Kate, are you sure?" Garrett called after her.

"Of course I am! Don't you recognise them from this exact situation all those years ago? Do you actually have a memory?" She teased. "Jacob!"

"What's going on?" My dad replied, packing a bag of water bottles and food for him and Joy.

"I thought you said that you were the last wolf left?" She asked, questioningly.

"Joy and I are... yes. Why?"

"Kate thinks she saw some more." Garrett answered, sarcastically.

"I did! It was the grey one and the sandy one! I can remember them as bright as day. The sandy one was the one who liked us! Seth! That was his name. His sister was the grey one wasn't she! I'm right aren't I?

My father was shocked into silence.

"Jacob?" Kate asked, "Are you ok?" She turned to Joy. "Did I say something that I shouldn't have?"

Joy smiled widely and laughed ecstatically. "No, no, not at all."

"Kate!" Dad bellowed, smiling just as widely, grabbing her shoulders. "When? Where did you see him?"

_Woah, Jesus, he's hot! _"Um, they caught up with us at Kootenai National Forest... um, it's in north-west Montana." She stuttered, trying not to electrocute my father, though it was taking a lot of her strength to do so. "They took one look at us - right in the eye - and stopped in their tracks. The sandy one just ran – west I think - and the grey one, well it snarled at us and then took off after them."

"I think I saw some too!" A voice said a few metres away. "Two _huge_ wolves! I have never seen anything like them! They chased me all the way from west of New York to Iowa." The female Nomad said.

"We saw them as well." The man that Edward recognised as Charles said, nodding his head towards his mate. "They caught up with us just after we hunted in Minnesota we took a detour to Seattle just so we could lose them in the Sound. But we recognised them from the last time we were here; they were on your side. Well, they were just as big as those wolves any way!"

"They followed you here..." Dad breathed.

I looked around the room to see the smiling faces of Esme, Carlisle, Bella, Alice, Emmett and Edward... not to mention my mother.

"Toby..." Sara whispered, gently picking up my hand. "What's going on?"

"Excuse me." Dad said, making his way out of the crowded circle of vampires. "Joy? Are you coming?"

Joy shook her head in disbelief and joined our dad at the edge of the forest.

"Jacob, we don't have long... five hours." Alice said, meeting them there.

"I know, little sis... this won't take long. They've got to be close."

"_Little _sis?" Alice asked dubiously, raising one of her delicate jet black eyebrows.

"I speak in terms of size, not age... of course." He spoke quickly, still walking into the density of trees.

Alice smiled. "Ok, ok... if we're not here, we'll be at the clearing... sorry, I can't tell you for sure... obviously."

He kissed her forehead... I laughed, he must be happy... and wrinkled his nose, as did Alice. "Some things never change!" He winked, just before he and Joy phased and ran off together.

"And some things do... apparently." Alice said to herself, wiping her forehead and walking back to Jasper.

The sound of my father and sisters footsteps eventually faded, but I stayed with their thoughts for as long as I could.

_Seth!!! Leah!!! Can you hear me? _

A pause.

I looked at Edward, who was wearing the face as me... both of us on the edge of our seats.

_Please be there... Seth!!! Leah!!!_

_Holy Shhhh... Jacob? Is that you? _

_Jacob? Ah Man! _I heard Seth's howl through his mind. _This is unbelievable! Where the hell are you? _

_Make your way to south east Washington... and I'll be heading your way._

_How do you know we were here? _Leah thought. _Wait... Is somebody with you?_

_Some bloodsuckers told me! _Dad thought as he ran out of my range.

"Toby?" Sara asked me again.

The faces of my family and friends looked to me expectantly.

"It looks like my aunt and uncle may be joining us later..."

"I _told_ you!" Kate taunted, nudging Garrett in his ribs.


	23. Tactics

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its character**

We made our way to the clearing that Alice had seen the Volturi intend to cross on their path here. Some of us were smiling eagerly, some wore worried expressions, some faces were snarling – preparing for battle, and some held hands with their loved ones. Some of us ran, some walked and some leaped in the trees above. But we all moved together, as one – more similar to one body moving than forty three individuals.

Emmett reached there first, far too keen for his words or thoughts to describe. More arrived after him, but he waited impatiently for Alice to appear. I could see her, a fair hundred metres in front of me bouncing from bough to bough, looking more like an antelope than a vampire. Jasper was closer to her than her shadow and I knew that he would be until this was over.

Alice leaped from the last branch before the clearing and landed a few centimetres from her gigantic brother. "Twelve minutes, Emmett." She answered before he had chance to ask. She moved away to a bizarrely accurate position to the west of the field that she mentally identified as the position Carlisle would ask her to take later. She turned to Jasper, and held his face in her hands. _Oh my dearest Jasper, how glad I am that I will always have you by my side. _

I was taken by surprise when Sara held onto my hand, gliding hers against mine and then squeezing lightly. "I love you." She whispered.

Her words were echoed around the clearing, coming from the lips of my family and our friends, each of them whispering sweet thoughts of eternal love.

I looked back towards Alice and Jasper, he was feeling her loving emotions and sending them straight back to her, which she then sent to him again, increasing and deepening every time. The whirlwind engrossing them both grew so much that it enveloped each one of us and we shared their devoted love with our own partners.

My mother's welcoming and warm chocolate brown eyes bore into mine from the forests edge. She attempted to smile, but her face fell – hiding behind her auburn locks. _Where are they? _She thought. The loving emotion tranquilising the rest of us was nothing but a stinging pain to her – reminding her that she was not with my father. _Maybe I should be thankful, that my husband and daughter will not be in harm's way. _A delicate tear fell from her eye.

"Renesmee," Edward sighed, "Do not worry about them. Do not worry about any of us." He lied of course, there was reason to worry and there always would be when it came to the Volturi. I remembered the time when they last visited. Alice had seen it of course, but insisted that it was completely amicable, just to report on the genetic state of myself and joy. They had only sent Demetri, Corin and Heidi in an attempt to show they did not want to fight, but despite this each member of my family was on edge throughout the encounter, keeping me and Joy far away from the Guard. The way they had looked at me, with their impenetrable scarlet eyes. I didn't want to look into their thoughts, they scared me. Though I was only a boy – no more than a year old and looking no older than six – I felt as though I understood exactly what they were capable of. But this was going to be a lot worse... there would be many more than the lithe Demetri, the beautiful Heidi and the professional Corin.

_Toby! _Edward called at me mentally. My head turned to face him again. _Look at our friends, it would be foolish of the Volturi to provoke a fight. It would end in their destruction._

_Yes, Edward... but what would it mean for us? Will we escape unscathed?_ I replied, knowing all too well what the answer was_._ He did not reply, knowing just as well as me.

Suddenly, Edwards head shot up to face the North West side of the forest. "They're here!" He called.

The field exploded with hisses. Nobody was expecting them to come from the North West. We had planned their entrance from the east. We were on the wrong side!

_Well done Edward! Way to get everyone worked up for no reason. _Alice's thoughts penetrated my mind.

"No! No!" Edward bellowed, almost laughing. "Sorry, my fault! I meant Jacob and Joy. Three miles out, they'll be here in a few minutes." He looked at Alice, "They don't want to leave Joy too far behind."

"Oh, I suppose that's ok then." She said. She had obviously been worried about their arrival been so close to the Volturi's. "They know how to keep it close."

"Toby." Sara asked, "Why don't we do what we did last time we were here. You can connect us all Toby, can't you? Link us together. Keep us on the same page?" She continued to question. The rest of my family and our visitors came in closer or changed their body position so that they were paying more attention to what she was saying. I looked at them all forty two sets of eyes. I had never put my thoughts into that many people. I hardly did it at all, only when completely necessary. Last week was the first time I had done it to so many people at once.

"We would be completely aware of what they were thinking and feeling. Such power... and they wouldn't even know!" She continued.

I could hear some gasps coming from around me though I didn't know who they were from.

"I – I don't know if I can do that... I've never done anything like it before. I would have to concentrate so hard. My mind still has human tendencies, it can still get distracted." I stuttered.

"Son," Carlisle said, putting his hand on my shoulder reassuringly. "You worry over nothing. We would not depend on you, it would not be the difference between life and death, just a strong advantage. Sara is right." _You remember what I told you Toby, the night she first stayed over? _The memories that followed were not mine, they were his. _"So strong." He said from the doorway. He remembered my embarrassed smile, knowing that a blush would have appeared on my cheeks if possible. The memory faded. I didn't just mean with respect to your abstention from blood, Toby. You may not see it, but you are just as strong as any of us._

"Try it." Eleazar said, from the other side of my family. His mind was full of questions, trying to sense how deep my ability went.

I saw my mother take Bella's hand as she had last time. I took a deep breath, for some reason the problem at the forefront of my mind was what on earth I was going to share with them. I looked at Alice wondering if it was the future that they would want to see.

_I don't think that's a good idea, Tobes... It's so uncertain. Nobody needs to see that... wouldn't be a good way to start it off._

My eyes moved to Jasper. His thoughts were filled with tactics and techniques but the underlying notion was one of courage, of love and companionship, of friendship, of family... of hope.

I let his thoughts and feelings enter my mind and then the minds of everyone around me.

We all stood completely still. Some eyes were closed, some were open wide, and some were looking at their surroundings as if they were seeing the world for the first time. A minute had passed and no one had spoken, for now there was no need. The flood gates had literally opened with Jaspers thoughts being placed into each of them and now we were all communicating in the most delicate, peaceful and emotional way possible. Memories, feelings and thoughts passed through each of us thanks to Jasper and Edward. Interestingly, the nomads found it very interesting to be in our minds. It appeared as though Carlisle was using this opportunity to advertise our lifestyle. The mental laughter of some of my family and friends vibrated in my mind.

The silence was broken when a husky cough – not one of a person – interrupted us all. In unison we all looked in the direction of where it came from. _Woah! Spooky! _The thoughts of my father. _Sorry to break up the mother's meeting! _He joked. _No offence Esme, Bells... Ness. _He said winking at mom.

I laughed and the links broke.

"Seth! Leah!" My mother called, as if she was an infant again. She leaped to their side, embracing their wolf forms.

_Oh my god! Nessie! It's been too long! _Seth howled.

_Your daughter is beautiful, so much like you... but your son... _Leah thought looking at me, _I'm torn between Jacob and Edward._

"Carlisle..." Alice breathed worryingly. "It's not long now..."

"Seth, Leah... once again I find myself thanking you for offering to save our lives once again... there are no words to express my gratefulness." He said.

_Don't worry doc... this is no problem! Didn't think I'd be having this much fun when I woke up this morning!_

Leah rolled her eyes.

Carlisle arranged us all in our positions with help from Eleazar and Jasper. He stood at the front of our group Edward to his right and Jasper to his left. Alice was of course by Jasper's side along with Esme, my father, Joy and Seth and Leah.

Bella stood on Edward's right with a gap between herself and my mom, which is where I would be standing. Emmett stood beside my mother with Rosalie flanking him, myself and Sara currently standing next to them.

Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate and Garrett stood behind Carlisle, mimicking the 'V' shape that we had made.

Behind them stood rows of our friends, all willing to fight and give their lives for our cause.

"It's time." Alice said coldly, as the silhouettes of the Volturi darkened the forest.

Many started to crouch and hiss violently, but my family – including my cousins – stayed calm and relaxed, always civilised, even in the face of danger.

"Just so you know..." Rosalie said out of nowhere, addressing Sara. "I am here to protect my family... but I will not protect you." She added, only moving her eyes to meet Sara's at the end of her sentence, so she knew she meant it.

I rolled my eyes and squeezed Sara's hand, before joining Bella on the front line, opening the links between us all once again.

The cloaks continued to proceed and opened up mechanically, but ever so seamlessly.

Demetri moved from the spear head onto Aro's right side who then raised his hand as a signal for his guard to stop their approach.

The heartbeats of my sister, father, mother, Seth and Leah were the only sounds that could be heard.

"Once again, Carlisle, I see you have raised an army to destroy my coven."

_Ha! Pot, meet kettle! _Emmett laughed.

"Once again, Aro, we have brought our friends together in an attempt to stop your advances... nothing more. We do not wish to fight... we just want to _stop this."_ He spoke the last two words with deep conviction.

"Peace, old friend." He replied, a dark smile stretching across his filmy face. "This time, there will be no doubt..."


End file.
